Tácticas de guerra
by mina202
Summary: By Raven Mayfair. Primero ambicionas, realizas tu estrategia, si puedes, atacas. La conquista será siempre inesperada...Hermione y Draco enzarzados en sus clásicas luchas, lo que un reto de Ron puede causar...pobre iluso, no sabe la que ha hecho...
1. Observación

_**Capítulo I: Observación **_

La mañana se alzaba rauda y seca, e inesperadamente cálida y sofocante. Sus ojos grises se abrieron; el despertar hizo reacción en todo el cuerpo, que se incorporó para comenzar la rutina diaria.

Todas las mañanas lo mismo: abrir los ojos, levantarse, entrar a la ducha, primero caliente para que fluya el calor, luego fría para nivelar; secarse, vestirse, calzarse, peinarse y para rematar, bajar y ver que hacía en esos momentos Granger en la sala común de su torre. Oh si, ver lo que hacía y hallar el modo de que ya no disfrutara hacerlo. Recordar ese factor en su rutina hizo que una maliciosa y bella sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, él no podía pasar por alto el orden del día.

Con esa misma sonrisa descendió las escaleras de su dormitorio a la sala común; las ventanas se encontraban abiertas, tratando de capturar una corriente de aire inexistente, y ahí frente a la mesita central y cómodamente sentada sobre la alfombra persa se encontraba Granger, acomodando delicadamente unas piezas de ajedrez sobre su tablero.

_" ¿Qué pasaría si sacudo ligeramente la mesa con mi mochila?"_ pensó el rubio. Sin dudarlo mucho, hizo lo que su curiosidad le dictaba; él nunca se quedaba con una inquietud.

-_¡Fíjate por donde te mueves, estúpido!_- gritó Hermione luego de que inevitablemente la fuerza de gravedad hizo que las piezas cayeran sobre su costado.

_-Oh, tiré tus piezas, no me había percatado de ello-_ dijo con fingida humildad y una sonrisa en el rostro-_. Permíteme ayudarte a colocarlas de nuevo._

Pero al aproximarse, deliberadamente tiró con la manga de la túnica las pocas piezas que habían conseguido mantenerse de pie.

_-¡Eres un idiota! Mejor hazte a un lado._

_-Vamos Granger, no me digas que piensas aprender a jugar ajedrez. Este juego es sólo para personas inteligentes.-_dijo ufanamente.

_-Tienes razón, Malfoy, por eso es que no lo juegas, ¿cierto?-_ respondió Hermione sarcásticamente.

-_No entiendes ¿verdad niña? Un Malfoy nace sabiendo jugar ajedrez. Pero estoy en lo correcto, tu no entiendes nada._

Y dando media vuelta, tomó su mochila y salió por la puerta cubierta con un retrato, dejando tras de sí a una Hermione iracunda y mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Sin importarle en absoluto, se dispuso a empezar su día con el mejor humor de todo Hogwarts.


	2. el reto

_**Ya se saben todo ese rollo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, es por ello que puede mantener a su marido y el resto de los mortales deben continuar en puestos burocráticos.**_

_**Es una historia que estoy cocinando al mismo tiempo que Ice Breath, por lo tanto les pido paciencia, porque eso de meterte en dos estilos literarios al mismo tiempo es un poco cansado...pero la verdad, vale la pena.

* * *

**_

Capitulo II: El reto

_-¡Despreciable idiota¡imbécil¡ictiocéfalo!- _vociferaba furiosa Hermione a la vez que arrojaba las piezas de ajedrez con fuerza contra la puerta por la cual acababa de salir Malfoy.

Por fin se calmó, pero ¿quién diablos se creía él para tratarla de esa forma? Sencillo. Malfoy. Se creía Draco Malfoy. Y siempre sería así.

_-¡Accio piezas!-_ dijo con desgano, pues finalmente¿qué culpa tenían las piezas de que Malfoy la hiciera rabiar?

Quizá debería dejar ese juego por la paz, como lo había sugerido Malfoy, pero...

_**Flash back**_

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados frente a frente, entre ellos estaba una mesa y sobre ella, un tablero con una partida de ajedrez empezada. Llevaban un muy buen par de minutos quietos, observando, estudiando cada posición y tratando de visualizar qué movimiento podía darles el gane en la partida durante su siguiente turno.

_-¡Por Merlín, hagan un movimiento ya!-_ espetó de pronto Hermione rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que los envolvía.

-_Shhh. Así no se hacen las cosas Hermione.-_ le dijo quedamente Harry.

-_Si, además, el siguiente movimiento será definitivo.-_ concluyó Ron.

_-Pues yo no le veo lo definitivo- _dijo despectivamente Hermione-_, para mí ambos están a la misma distancia del rey con las mismas piezas._

_-Es que tu no ves el juego Hermione. No sabes.-_ dijo Harry distraídamente, pues era su turno.

_-Eso suena a provocación, Harry. Te aseguro que puedo aprender las reglas de ese juego en menos de lo que dicen "jaque mate"._

_-Llevas seis años diciendo lo mismo Herms¿por qué este año habría de ser diferente?-_le susurró Ron-_ Te apuesto a que..._

_-¡Jaque mate Ron!- _exclamó triunfal Harry, para asombro y enrojecimiento de Ron_-. Y aún no te sabes las reglas Herms._

_-¡Ya ves! Un simple descuido y pierdes. Te apuesto Hermione Granger, a que no puedes aprender este año a jugar ajedrez._

_-Como quieras Ron. Acepto. Pero sabes que me has retado de manera seria._

_-Lo sé, y si yo gano, me harás las tareas, irás al baile de graduación conmigo y harás todo lo posible para que pase mis EXTASIS. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Bien. Pero si yo gano, llevarás a Lavender contigo; hey no me mires así, se que te mueres por experimentar lo que se siente invitar a alguien que te puede rechazar. Te excita..._

_-¡No es cierto! Deja de jugar con mi mente... ¿es eso todo lo que quieres de mí?_

_-No, también tendrás que bailar y te encerrarás en una pecera gigante de cristal..._

_-Eso es fácil- _interrumpió Ron.

_-Aún no termino Ronnie; te encerrarás en una pecera con 32 arañas, una por cada pieza de ajedrez._

Ron puso cara de pavor, Harry se rió, pero Ron recuperó la compostura y exclamó con una nota de triunfo:

_-Prepárate Hermione, compra mucha tinta, porque este año trabajarás doble._

_-Yo no lo creo así, Ronnie-boy._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

**__**

**__**

Si había una persona que aceptara los retos y se afanara en completarlos, ésa era Hermione Granger. Podría tardar tres días, treinta y dos semanas, cinco meses o todo el año que le restaba por concluir su educación en Hogwarts, pero de que lograría aprender y derrotar a Ronald Weasley, lo lograría.

Pero en fin, este día seco de septiembre seguía su curso y un poco atontada por ello, Hermione tomó su mochila e introdujo el escueto manual de ajedrez en ella y salió por la puerta con rumbo definido al Gran Comedor para ir a desayunar, deseando y rogando a todos los magos importantes de "Historia de Hogwarts" que tenían un retrato en el castillo no tener que volver a toparse con el pesado de Malfoy.

* * *

**_Si, ya se que son capitulos muy cortos, pero prometo que la calidad no va a bajar, eso si, va a ser una historia más divertida porque de pronto tengo mi sentido del humor, ya saben...bueno, disfrútenla_**

**_Raven_**


	3. ambición

**Este...ok pueden apalearme. Sí, sé que tardé muuuucho en actualizar este, pero es que mi humor para la risa no andaba muy "graciosito" que digamos...pero aquí me tienen, sopas, es que aparte mi songfic me atacó para que lo creara...si, me acorraló sin escapatoria, pero ahora que ha sido liberado, espero que me deje continuar con los otros ¬¬

* * *

Bien, como todo mundo sabe, esta cosilla llamada Harry Potter y allegados le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, claro, hasta que ella decida ser buena y regalarnoslós a los tipejitos del IHP (Impulsores de Harry Potter) LoL. Pero hasta ese entonces, tendremos que conformarnos con distorsionarles la vida jajjajaja._

* * *

_ **

_Capítulo III: Ambición_

Draco entró con paso trotante al Gran Comedor; hasta ahora todo había marchado del modo que le gustaba: su aspecto era devastador, apabullante; había hecho rabiar a Granger hasta la desesperación; y ahora, al hacer su aparición en el Gran Comedor, las miradas de las féminas se posaban en él. No había razón alguna para no sonreír de esa manera ladeada en que solo podía hacerlo Draco Malfoy. Y con el paso firme de siempre y con la mirada fija en su sitio, llegó donde ya lo esperaban sus fieles Crabbe y Goyle. Y la encimosa de Pansy Parkinson, dicho sea de paso. Pero que mas daba, él podía seguir andando a sus anchas, él era el dueño y señor de Slytherin.

Hermione llegó un poco tarde, situándose entre Harry y Ron, los cuales ya tenían buen rato zampándose todo lo que aparecía sobre sus platos.

_-¿Saben todo lo que han hecho trabajar a los pobres elfos de la cocina para que se alimenten ustedes, par de trogloditas?_

Ron volteó a verla, giró los ojos con exasperación, aventó sus cubiertos sobre el plato y exclamó en el tono más cansino que pudo salir de su boca:

_-Hermione, por una vez en tu vida¿podrías dejar de amargarnos cada ingesta de comida? No hay momento en el cual_ _nos alimentemos sin que por lo menos lances un "ay pobres elfos"._

_-¡Pues sí¡Pobres elfos! Condenados eternamente a servir de satisfactores de los deseos del mago.-_le contestó airada Hermione.

_-¿Y te has preguntado alguna vez si ellos lo ven de ese modo?-_le recriminó de nuevo Ron_-. Mira que la PEDDO no fue el hitazo entre ellos..._

-_Ya, tranquilos_.- intervino Harry tratando infructuosamente de calmar los ánimos.

_-¡Que tranquilos ni que nada!-_silenció Hermione a Harry-. _Admítelo Ron, para ti es más cómodo..._

Pero el contraataque de la furiosa Gryffindor se vio interrumpido por el acto de presencia el director, que con un ligero carraspeo consiguió la atención tanto de alumnos como del profesorado.

_-Buenos días, mis queridos pupilos. Me alegra ver que he captado su atención_- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo- _mientras ingieren sus sagrados alimentos, pero tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacerles. Este año celebraremos un torneo interno de ajedrez mágico, donde podrán inscribirse todos los que sepan cómo se mueve un peón_.- concluyó con una nota de ironía.

_-Mira Mione, la clase de prueba para ver si es cierto que puedes aprender tan rápido- _dijo Ron con ánimos de picarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Ay, Draquis¿no crees que es la oportunidad perfecta para que patees a cara-rajada Potter? Tengo entendido que juega ajedrez con su amiguito la zanahoria Weasley, seguramente se inscribirá_.- señaló Pansy con su voz chillona mientras se tomaba la libertad de abrazar a Draco.

_-Parkinson, lo que haga o deje de hacer Potter me es indiferente.-_dijo a la vez que se desasía del abrazo.

La voz de Dumbledore seguía escuchándose en la sala:

_-Se hará por eliminatorias y al primer lugar se le hará entrega de un trofeo, además de contar con el prestigio de ser el primer campeón de ajedrez de toda la historia de Hogwarts._

_-Ser el primero…-_dijeron Draco y Hermione, claro, a la vez, pero cada uno por su lado, pero sus egos no podían dejar pasar por alto una oportunidad de esa índole: colocarse como el pionero, el iniciador de lo que Dumbledore esperaba se convirtiera en una tradición. Y cuando el venerable anciano se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

_-¿Sabes Parkinson? Quizá no sea tan mala idea ese torneo, después de todo, el prestigio siempre ha sido algo que ha rodeado a los Malfoy._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Bien Ronald Weasley, ten por seguro que participaré de ese torneo y que invariablemente voy a derrotarte.-_ dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma.

_-Pues entonces, Hermione, creo que deberías ir consiguiendo un entrenador. Pero ni se te ocurra llamar a Harry, él estará muy ocupado practicando conmigo para el momento en que lleguemos a competir._

_-De acuerdo._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Draco¿piensas participar?- _preguntó Blaise Zabbini a instancias de Pansy, pues Draco no deseaba prestarle atención en estos momentos.

_-Es tentadora la oferta, pero aún no lo sé._

En ese momento Draco pudo observar que Granger ponía rígida la espalda y que el ambiente que la rodeaba a ella y a sus "amiguitos" se tornaba repentinamente muy tenso. Pocas eran las cosas que llegaban a escapar de sus ojos cuando de observar al enemigo se trataba, pero eran raras las ocasiones en que podía percibir la división en el "Trío favorito de Dumbledore". Y realmente esas ocasiones eran memorables, nunca sabías que era lo que podía provocar una fricción con alguien tan discutidor como Weasley, que tenía su contraparte en Granger para rematar con "Ególatra" Potter.

_-Draco¿Draco¡Draco!-_ Zabbini gritaba insistentemente en el oído de Malfoy, tratando de robar la atención del rubio para centrarla en el profesor Snape, que se disponía a emitir un discurso.

_-Como el señor director acaba de decirles, yo seré el encargado de arbitrar las competencias entre ustedes-_dijo con una acidez en el rostro como si acabara de chupar un limón verde-_, también estaré a cargo del registro de participantes y su sorteo._

_-¡Excelente Severus! Bien, ahora que todos los anuncios han sido comunicados, pueden proceder a terminar el postre._

Terminado el desayuno, el día siguió con su rutina normal, clase, descanso, clase, descanso, hora de la comida, clase, descanso, clase, descanso. Fin del día escolar, cena y a dormir. Pero antes de irse a su torre, Hermione se dirigió a su sitio favorito de todo Hogwarts, la biblioteca, donde pudo hacerse de un libro más amplio que versaba sobre ajedrez mágico, pues ella sólo contaba con el escueto manual de ajedrez muggle.

Pero en las inmediaciones de los corredores de la biblioteca, una sombra observaba con atención cada uno de los movimientos y libros que tomaba la castaña, la cual, a su vez, conocía la identidad de su sombra…

_-Ok, Malfoy, más vale que dejes de seguirme o prometo que te castraré.-_ dijo Hermione por lo bajo pero no sin cierto tono de amenaza para que el rubio le creyera.

_-Vaya, vaya, Granger; al parecer no piensas desistir de tu estúpida idea de aprender a jugar ajedrez-_le contestó Draco saliendo de su escondite-_. Pero tengo algo muy interesante que proponerte…_

_-No me interesa tener tratos con alguien tan rastrero como tú.-_ dijo secamente.

_-Vamos, claro que sí. Weasley no ha dejado de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que no serás capaz de quitarle siquiera un peón; ni que decir de ganarle una partida…-_comenzó a recitar Draco a modo de provocación-._ Además Granger, no eres la única que desea patear a Weasley y Potter-_ terminó con el característico siseo en la voz.

_-¿Ah si? Pues si Ronald Weasley cree que con enviarme amenacitas con siseante Malfoy para que empiece a temblar, está muy, pero muy equivocado-_ comenzó a querer avanzar y trató de hacer a un lado a Draco que la aprisionaba contra una estantería-_. Con permiso Malfoy, tengo cosas que hacer._

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a Draco de soltar siquiera un insulto, Hermione salió rauda de la biblioteca para ir a refugiarse en su recámara. Simplemente aún no podía creerlo: había aceptado el reto de Ron y ahora Malfoy le proponía una sociedad "aplasta Gryffindors". Pero tumbada en la cama no había modo alguno de que aprendiera más rápido a jugar, así que, tragándose cuanto orgullo pudo haber acumulado, bajó hacia la sala común, donde una grata sorpresa la esperaba. Sobre la baja mesa, un juego completo de ajedrez y reluciendo de nuevo la esperaba con las piezas colocadas, mientras que a su lado, un libro enorme forrado en piel dejaba traslucir su título: _"El genial juego del Ajedrez"._ Impresionante y más aún cuando se dio finalmente cuenta de que la persona apostada en la silla contraria era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

_-¿Qué demonios es esto Malfoy?-_ le espetó con furia y recelo al rubio. Y sí, con algo de hastío.

_-Ya te lo expliqué Granger, quiero ayudarte- _explicó fría y calmadamente el rubio-_, y antes de que me preguntes que qué interés tengo yo en esto, déjame decirte que a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia tener que asociarme contigo para ponerle una arrastrada a San Potter y seguidor Comadreja Weasley._

_-Ya. Pero ¿Qué ganaría yo convirtiéndome en algo así como tu "pupila"?-_ preguntó suspicazmente Mione; aún no podía fiarse del todo de Malfoy.

_-Pues tener la oportunidad de convertirte en una digna jugadora de ajedrez, poder participar decorosamente en el torneo, tener la oportunidad de derrotar a Weasley y la posibilidad de convertirte en la ganadora absoluta. ¿Te parece poco?_

_-Pues no. Es mucho. Pero ¿tú participarás también, no?_

_-Claro Granger-_le contestó él con su sonrisa torcida-_, obviamente tampoco puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así._

_-Vaya, ya te habías tardado… ¿va a ser otro fallido intento de demostrar la superioridad de la sangre o que?-_ le soltó Hermione con su nuevo toque sarcástico, producto de la cercanía que mantenía con Draco (y con sus insultos).

_-¿Sabes Granger? No sé por qué me molesto en ofrecerte mi ayuda¡siempre tienes que poseer la razón absoluta! No todas tus suposiciones son ciertas, "arcilla"…_

_-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo Malfoy, cuando acabes tu solitaria partida de ajedrez, recoges todo por favor…no me gusta que los elfos trabajen de más._

_-¿No tienes tiempo? Que¿vas a ir con Dobby, para que además de evitar que venga a limpiar la torre te enseñe a jugar ajedrez?..._

Ese fue el momento en que Hermione ya no se pudo contener y le dio una bofetada. Con el rostro lleno de ira le llegó de pronto la fatal idea "¿Malfoy me responderá el golpe¿Me hechizará? Ahora si soy papafrita…pero él empezó…". Contra toda expectativa, Draco se levantó lo más erguido que pudo, le lanzó una mirada afilada como cuchillo y Hermione sintió que esa mirada la partiría en dos, ahora sí que la había hecho, antes se habían conformado con hechizarse en duelos o insultarse hasta quedarse afónicos, pero exceptuando el puñetazo que le dio en tercero, nunca más había vuelto a emplear las manos con él. Mientras Hermione esperaba una serie interminable de Crucios, la crecida de sus dientes frontales o hasta un Avada, Draco se dio la media vuelta y con el cabello de la nuca erizado por la rabia, entró a su cuarto dando un portazo.

_-¿Y ahora que?-_ se lamentaba Hermione hasta que…

_-¿Se encuentra bien la amiga de Harry Potter?-_ Dobby apareció-_Dobby venía a traerle algo de las cocinas, Winky me está cubriendo; los demás elfos domésticos no hablaban de otra cosa que el reto del señor Weasley y que usted no aparecía por el Comedor y Dobby se preocupó, pero Dobby…_

_-Dobby¡basta!-_le interrumpió-_. Estoy bien, simplemente estuve recabando información. Gracias por la comida-_entonces recordó que Dobby había sido el elfo de los Malfoy-_. Dobby ¿qué tal juega Draco Malfoy al ajedrez?_

_-¡Oh, lo hace excelentemente señorita! Y no es porque haya servido con anterioridad en su casa (Merlín sabe lo que pasé ahí), pero desde pequeño el amo Lucius se ponía a jugar con el señorito Malfoy y antes de entrar a Hogwarts era capaz de derrotar a cualquier servidor del Mago Oscuro._

_-Ah, ok Dobby, gracias…_

_-¿Necesita algo más la amiga de Harry Potter? Dobby podría…´_

_-No Dobby, no necesito nada._

_-¿Segura? Porque a Dobby, para ayudar a los amigos de Harry Potter, no lo detiene nada…_

_-¡No!-_ le contestó al punto de la exasperación, por lo que Dobby tuvo que retirarse rápidamente con un pequeño PLOP! Dejando a Hermione sumida en sus cavilaciones… "Si¿Por qué no? Podría aprovechar la oferta de Draco… ¿Draco¿Desde cuándo lo llamo por su nombre de pila?...no importa, simplemente que si acepto tendré que protegerme muy bien, no sé lo que la viborita rastrera podría estar planeando verdaderamente ¡el maldito es muy bueno en oculmancia!"

Con determinación en el rostro Hermione subió las escaleras que la separaban del rubio, con miedo y las piernas temblándole, tocó con los blancos nudillos la puerta firmemente cerrada a cal y canto. No respondía. Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Probablemente ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para volver a la sala común, Malfoy salió de su cuarto con sólo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas…visión demasiado turbadora para Hermione, quien se sonrojó al instante…

_-¿Qué quieres ahora Granger?_

_-Ah…pues…este…yo…yo…venía a saber si sigue en pie tu propuesta…este…me interesa…y…y…hum…¡lamento la bofetada!-_ le soltó al final atropelladamente.

_-¿Eh?-_ Draco se quedó pasmado con todo el rollo que le aventó Hermione de pronto, pero captó la esencia del mensaje-_. Ah sí, acepto tus disculpas-_Hermione cayó en cuenta de que se había disculpado con él y antes de que empezara a echar a perder todo con su bocota, Draco le puso un dedo en los labios instándola a callarse-_. Y sí, también sigue en pie mi propuesta. ¿Es un trato entonces?-_le dijo mientras le quitaba el dedo y le extendía su mano derecha.

_-Si, es un trato…_

_-Bien, entonces empezaremos mañana._

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de volver a su recámara para ponerse algo encima, Hermione lo retuvo del brazo. Un contacto del cual ninguno rehuyó.

_-Pero antes que nada debemos poner algunas reglas, Malfoy. Primero: nada de hechizarnos entre nosotros_

_-Segundo: nada de vernos juntos donde haya más gente._

_-Bien. Tercero: nada de tomar venganza contra el otro si te derrota._

_-De acuerdo, es una posibilidad muy remota y me parece un poco inverosímil, pero está bien. ¿Ya terminaste? Porque si no te has dado cuenta, no traigo nada decente encima…-_le dijo quedamente aproximándose a su rostro.

_-Bah, si…sí lo noté…este…bueno, te veo mañana…_

_-Ajá…_

Hermione totalmente roja dejó que Draco se fuera a vestir y mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sofá de la sala común y tomaba a Crookshanks entre sus piernas, dejó escapar un bufido tanto de alivió como de preocupación y sorpresa.

_-¿De verdad hice un trato con el racista Malfoy?_

Mientras que Draco, en su cuarto, mientras se veía en el espejo cómo le sentaba su nuevo pijama, se quedó viendo fijamente a su reflejo al tiempo que le recriminaba:

_-Draco Malfoy¡eres incorregible! Todo te sienta bien…un momento¿acabo de aceptar una alianza con la sangre sucia? _

Oh, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, si ustedes se batieran en duelo, tendríamos más claro el resultado…pero de esto… ¿qué va a resultar?

* * *

**Jojojojojo...hey Mina...verdad que a ti si te gusta? Ammit dijo que al igual que Hermione no voy a poder aprender a jugar ajedrez...y yo también me propongo demostrar lo contrario muajajaja!**

**Y si, también prometo que haré mis capítulos más largos, pero que conste...depende de que tan llena de aserrín esté...estoy trabajando en el negocio familiar y pues, como buena IBM no tengo horario T.T**

**ciao bellas! y bellos porque ´no? y tengan piedad de mi "nessuno tochi caino"**

**Raven...**


	4. lecciones con el maestro

**Hello everyone! si, ya sé que me tardé mucho muchotototote en actualizar pero esque la escuela es primero ¬¬ ajá. Además os estoy preparando actualizaciones de mis otros dos fics, a los cuales les esoy poniendo mucho empeño!.**

**Por mientras, disfruten del comienzo de la belicosidad...**

_**Capítulo IV: Lecciones con el "maestro"**_

****

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza, la enorme bola de pelo que era Crookshanks la asfixiaba con su proximidad y a pesar de saber que ese día en especial no tenía porqué levantarse, lo creyó necesario. Así era ella: compulsiva, obsesiva, controladora, exasperada, ligeramente sarcástica, discutidora, maternal y peligrosamente obstinada. Claro que Harry y Ron, además de afirmar lo anterior, aderezarían la descripción con comprensiva, cariñosa, inteligente, y dulcemente infantil. Más les valía tener eso en cuenta cada vez que se las ingeniaban para conseguir una tarea: ella no era un libro, se decían, es nuestra amiga. Aunque eso no impedía que de cuando en cuando el descaro les ganara.

Gloriosa mañana del primer fin de semana luego de entrar a la escuela. Cuatro días desde que el director anunciara la competencia que andaba de boca en boca, cinco días desde que se enteró que compartiría torre con odioso Malfoy. Oh, no; precisamente por su causa era que se había levantado temprano: ese día iniciarían sus "clases" de ajedrez. La semana había estado demasiado movida para inicial al día siguiente de cuando cerraron el trato, así que decidieron aprovechar el fin de semana. Aún la intrigaba el por qué Malfoy insistía tanto en que debía de ganarles a Potter y Weasley. Ideó un millón de conjeturas, cada una más inverosímil que la anterior: que si se había golpeado la cabeza y una neurona se le botó de lugar; que si de pronto era otro mago que se había tomado la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por él; que si había hecho una apuesta con alguno de los chicos de su casa, probablemente Zabbini (lo cual era bastante factible); o si simplemente la idea de que Hermione fuera derrotada en algo y que el triunfador no fuera él se le antojaba irreal.

Pero poco importaba eso ahora, la había citado a las nueve y media de la mañana para poder practicar todo el día. Se dijo que tenía tiempo de sobra, pero no contaba con la mala jugada del despertador…

_-¡Qué¡Como que las nueve quince!-_ gritó al voltear la cabeza y ver la hora que marcaban las manecillas del reloj de su buró. Con un impulsivo movimiento apartó a Crookshanks, tiró por el suelo las sábanas y edredones; iba desvistiéndose a medio camino del baño de su habitación y para cuando llegó a la regadera solo abrió la llave del agua caliente y se dio el duchazo más rápido que os podáis imaginar. Pero el castillo no estaba precisamente a su favor…el agua caliente tardó un buen par de minutos en subir, el acondicionador no fue suficiente para su enredado cabello y éste último se negaba a cooperar en absoluto para que su presentación mejorara. También olvidó que las toallas para secarse se encontraban en el armario que estaba afuera del baño, así que tuvo que salir desnuda y mojada al pasillo para tomar una.

Creyó que ya nada podía ser peor, pero su adorado gatito le demostró que sí podía ser: el tierno minino encontraba de lo más divertido rasgar los pantalones de mezclilla de la chica, con sus lindos jueguitos arruinó cada par que poseía, dejando de opción las largas faldas que la castaña acostumbraba usar. Finalmente vestida con una larga falda negra, un suéter rojo y el pelo lo más arreglado que pudo, bajó las escaleras a la sala común para ver que un pulcro, mañanero y perfeccionista Draco ya se encontraba sentado en su sofá de cuero negro favorito, con una mesilla entre éste y el puff rojo en la silla de mimbre que a ella tanto le gustaba. Las piezas del tablero impecablemente acomodadas, y su acusadora mirada posada sobre ella.

-_Llegas tarde, Granger. Que te quede claro que es la primera y última vez que llegas tarde a una práctica-_ suficiente humillante ya le resultaba que él le llamara la atención para que diera el toque final-. _Y la próxima vez, Granger, ponte zapatos._

Hermione volteó rápidamente hacia sus pies para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que en su apresuramiento había olvidado que sobre esos deditos largos y flexibles se ponían unas cosas llamadas zapatos. _"Nota mental: no volver a olvidar zapatos o ponerme la falda más larga que tenga para que no note su ausencia"_

En el mismísimo instante en que Hermione buscaba desesperadamente en su cerebro una respuesta adecuada que dar, Draco la cortó de un aspaviento de su mano y le indicó que se sentara de frente a él.

_-Bueno, tienes ahí tu primera lección: la puntualidad es lo más importante_- simplemente la enfurecía el tener que escuchar al engreído de Malfoy reprochándole la forma en que administraba su tiempo, y pensar que eran escasas las ocasiones en las que llegaba tarde a alguna cita…-._ Pero dejémonos de esas cosas y prosigamos. Bien, dime Granger ¿qué sabes del ajedrez?_

_-¿Cómo que qué sé del ajedrez?_

Draco la miró exasperado: _-Sí, me refiero a que si leyendo alguno de tus preciados libros lograste descubrir algo acerca del ajedrez…_

Definitivamente, el cerebro de Hermione no estaba trabajando lo suficientemente rápido esta mañana: -_Pues descubrí que fue inventado y desarrolado magníficamente en el Medio Oriente, y que al comienzo no era un juego de mesa, sino un modo de planear las batallas…_

_-No me refería a su historia, sino a la forma de jugar…-_la volvió a interrumpir Draco, el cual ya se esperaba que Granger primero saliera con antecedentes, después con la evolución, pasando por un ensayo de tres pergaminos más bibliografía, para llegar al meollo del asunto.

_-Ah…_-no, definitivamente no era ese el modo en que le gustaba hablar con Draco Malfoy: estando ella en desventaja.-_Pues, hum… ¿se comen unos a otros?_

_-Arg, bueno, ahora ya sabes que los libros no lo dicen todo. Mira todo empieza por colocar en la primera fila a las figuras especiales: torres en las esquinas, seguidos de los caballos_- mientras le explicaba, iba colocando las piezas donde él decía. Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas comerse ese insulto guardado para salvar su orgullo de la humillación, y lo logró, solo que, en ese instante, se percató de la gracia de los movimientos de su "mentor"- ,_ luego van los alfiles, la reina en su color y en la casilla vacía va el rey. Enfrente los peones. ¿Entendiste?_

_-Sí-_ contestó lacónicamente ¿pues qué más esperaba decir? "¿Por qué las piezas se acomodan así Draco?".

_-Bien. Al menos mi teoría de que eres de entendimiento rápido no se fue por la borda…-_ soltó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

_-Al menos me reconoces una cualidad._

_-Pues alguna debías de tener ¿no?-_ respondió al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. No le gustaba reconocer que sabía muchas cosas de Hermione Granger. La máxima permisa siempre había sido conocer mejor al enemigo que al amigo y él la había llevado a la perfección: sabía que adoraba los poemas de Neruda (¿quién era ese tipo? Un muggle. Punto), que su aroma favorito era el sándalo, sus flores los tulipanes, coleccionaba manuscritos y adoraba comer chocolates y comida italiana. Oh, si, bien que la conocía. Sabía que era lista, aguda en las críticas, algo lenta para el sarcasmo pero excelente para contestarlo y un peligro bípedo cuando se enojaba.-_ Bueno eso no importa_- se reprendió a sí mismo; Hermione lo miró extrañada-._ Bien, en la primera movida, el peón puede moverse uno o dos espacios._

Draco comenzó a mover las piezas, imitando jugadas y hasta cierto punto, jugando contra sí mismo, mientras Hermione lo observaba lo más atentamente que podía. Esas manos blancas, volando sobre el tablero bicolor, esos delgados dedos de transparentes y perfectamente bien cortadas uñas, moviendo una a una las piezas, atacando, defendiendo, planeando...

_-¿Captaste las jugadas del peón?-_irrumpió la voz de Draco en las cavilaciones de Hermione. Ella se quedó un momento en el procesamiento de las palabras, sabía que en algún momento había escuchado algo acerca de que "sólo comían en diagonal un cuadro a la vez" y...eso era todo (:P).

_-Sí.-_ fue cuanto atinó a decir.

-_Bien. A continuación son las torres; éstas se pueden mover en línea recta hacia norte-sur o derecha-izquierda. Se mueven todo lo que puedan hasta que topan con otra pieza. Con ellas puedes hacer enroque..._

_-¿Enroque?_

_-Si, cuando tu rey se encuentra amenazado y tiene en su bando el camino libre y no se ha movido de su lugar original y cuenta con una torre, puede cambiar de sitio con ella para protegerse, pero solo se puede hacer una vez en el juego._

-_Ah...-_sip, definitivamente sentirse en la ignorancia no era precisamente algo del agrado de la leona, pero más valía preguntar que quedarse en la duda. Merlín, si los chicos la vieran tomando lecciones de Malfoy seguramente que se infartarían. Pero Malfoy ni se inmutaba, para él, al parecer, lo más importante era convertir en un experto a su pupilo, sin importarle quien cominos era.

_-De acuerdo. Ahora van los caballos. Se mueven en "L", dos casillas al lado y luego otras dos formando un ángulo de 90 grados._

_-Eso se ve fácil._

_-Sí, además puedes saltar las piezas que estén en tu camino de L. Vienen luego los alfiles, se mueven en diagonal todo lo que deseen mientras no se encuentren con un obstructor._

_-Ok. No es tan difícil como lo pintaba Ron._

_-¿Comadreja Weasley trató de explicarte el ajedrez?-_de pronto, Draco soltó la carcajada, simplemente la idea lo divertía demasiado como para evitar imaginarlo.

_-Pues sí, llegó a tratar, pero parte de la diversión consistía en bajarle los ánimos._

_-Pues Hermione, tú SÍ que eres buena "bajándole los ánimos" a Weasley.-_ continuó con una sonrisa insinuante en los labios. A Hermione eso le dio miedo, pues la había llamado por su nombre y le había sonreído.

_-¿Qué quisiste decir, Draco?-_digo, si ya estaban entrando en confianza para tutearse, pues que más.

_-Por Merlín, no me irás a decir que no te has dado cuenta que tu reina pone en jaque a su torre_.- le espetó con una sonrisa ladeada.

_-¡Deja de hablarme en lenguaje ajedrecístico y explícate!-_Cielos, realmente las insinuaciones y palabras a medias de este tipo la estaban desesperando.-_ ¿Qué es eso de ponerle en jaque su torre?_

_-Ay, Hermione Granger, tan sabihonda en unas cosas y tan neófita en otras.-_empezó Draco cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y lanzando un largo suspiro- _¡Pues que le gustas! Lo excitas y siempre consigues pasar sobre de él magistralmente. Es taaan divertido cuando te ve, tiene una erección y tú ni en cuenta…_

_-¡Basta!-_ se había puesto roja como tomate, o cabello de Weasley para ser más específicos- _Eso no es cierto Malfoy, somos amigos y nada más. ¡Y él no tiene erecciones!_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? No creo que pudieras reconocer una aunque la tuvieras enfrente, además reconócelo, es un chico y a un chico normal le gustan las chicas…a menos que… ¡No¡Weasley es gay!-_concluyó Draco cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Interiormente estaba disfrutando de ello: ver a Hermione toda avergonzada, y pasando por su mente lo que ella podría considerar una erección estaba dentro de su parámetro de las cosas que deseaba ver antes de morir.

_-¡Ron no es homosexual!-_ le contestó airada.

_-¡Entonces ya lo comprobaste!-_le guiñó un ojo-. _Pilluela…_

Ahora sí que Hermione se había quedado sin habla. No solo se atrevía a insinuar que provocaba frigidez en Ron, que le gustaba y que era homosexual ¡todo en cinco minutos! Pero mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, buscó fuerzas de flaqueza y le plantó cara.

_-Mira Malfoy, creo que se me olvidó aclarar eso cuando hablamos de las reglas. No me gusta que indagues acerca de mi vida privada o de la de mis amigos y no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar o siquiera darte por enterado de lo que hacemos. ¿Está claro?_

_-¡Sí mi generala!-_ le respondió él a punto de desternillarse de la risa. ¿La sangre sucia diciéndole que no hiciera lo que llevaba seis años haciendo¡Inconceblible!

_-¡Eres incorregible!-_le gritó.

_-Sí, yo también aprecio tus cualidades…_

_-¡Oh, cállate!_

Ambos se quedaron así durante mucho, mucho tiempo, quietecitos, sin decir nada, sin gritar, insultarse, mover las piezas…nada. Pero de ponto un extraño ruido irrumpió entre ellos. Algo así como un gruñido muy pronunciado, que tuvo su eco a continuación. Ambos levantaron la vista y se vieron extrañados a los ojos. Se veían como si la necesidad que en ese instante atosigaba a sus cuerpos no les perteneciera, como si el débil que estuviera manifestando fuera el otro.

_-Granger, dile a tu amiguito que no me coma…-_comenzó Draco con un tono fingido de temor, sólo para provocarla.

_-Malfoy, el hambriento eres tú. ¿Y cómo no vas a estarlo? Estás tan esmirriado como un gato egipcio._

_-¡Yo no estoy esmirriado! Solo soy atlético y flexible_-se excusó utilizando un tono muy parecido al de Lockhart-. _Más bien, quien es anoréxica aquí eres tú._

_-Ja ja ja. Graciosito me salió el niño. Para que lo sepas, como más y mejor que tú._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues no te creo, pareces un palito de pan._

Pero otra vez ese gruñido acusador había hecho acto de presencia, y no pensaba abandonarlos hasta que le hicieran caso. Ya resignados y sin mediar una palabra entre ellos se levantaron dejando todo tal cual estaba, para salir a desayunar, pero los comentarios ahogados nunca pueden quedarse dentro…

_-Hey, Granger, pero por favor, sube a ponerte los zapatos…-_dijo Draco mientras salía corriendo de la torre para ponerse a buen resguarde del tablero que Hermione acababa de lanzarle.

_-¡Arg¡Ese tipo es un hígado!-_gritó a la pared, pues él había salido para poner a su persona a una considerable distancia de la castaña.

Enfurecida aún, subió las escaleras que conducían a su alcoba y sin darse especialmente prisa, buscó a tientas unos zapatos debajo de su cama. Se vio nuevamente al espejo. "¿De verdad provoco algo en Ron?" le preguntó a su reflejo, pero precisamente su indumentaria, tan remembrante a Trelawney no era precisamente su idea de lo que era correcto vestir si se tenía la oportunidad de ser seductora. Pero que mas daba, las erecciones de su mejor amigo pasaron a segundo término cuando su mente divagó hasta posarse en la imagen grabada del que anteriormente estuviera acompañándola como su "maestro".

"_Y a él¿podría provocarle algo?"_ una idea peligrosa, querida mía, es querer despertar algo sin saber qué lo detona. Entonces, Hermione descubrió cuál sería su estrategia de guerra: espionaje e investigación de ese rubio que durante tanto tiempo consideró un "esmirriado" para conocer sus detonantes. Y daba por sentado que daría con ellas mientras una perversa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus delgados labios.

**Hey, espero que esto les haya gustado, más o menos así fue mi primer clase de ajedrez, claro que con menos violencia :P**

**Pero estoy algo tristecilla...mi nuevo capítulo de Ice Breath, al que dediqué muchísimo tiempo, no fue bien recibido T.T... pero como espero que ya no vuelva a pasar...trabajaré más duro! XD . eso me va a costar mis buenas horas pompa pero ni modo, el es sacrificio del escritor ¬¬ simon Diana.**

**Saludillos a todos los que llegaron hasta acá y para los que serán tan piadosos y benevolentes para dejarme un review. :)**

**Raven. ♪**


	5. Esa no puede ser mi pareja

_**Holas holas!!!!! Seh, ya sé que había tenido un poco abandonado a este fic, pero no daré muchas excusas...simplemente mi USB colapsó mis documentos el día después de que me llegó la inspiración y casi acababa un cap de aquí y otro de Ice Breath y unas cinco hojas de Con nombre de guerra. Sí, planeo continuar y sacar nuevas y peligrosas cosillas...muajajajaja. **_

_**bueno, es el momento de poner aquí que todo le pertenece a J.K.Rowling, la dama de Hogwarts, dueña y señora del rubio con el que me ilusiono ¬¬, **_

_**este va para DarknessEnd que me mandó un review pidiendo que le siguiera...seguí por el buen camino tía!

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo V: Esa no puede ser mi pareja...**_

**__**

Draco salió riendo de la sala común de los premios anuales. Simplemente siempre era tan divertido ver hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta Granger a dejarle pasar sus fechorías. Era obsesionante la búsqueda de todos y cada uno de los tics nerviosos que poseía la castaña, llevarla al límite, provocarla incansablemente, hacerla rabiar, exasperarse, que odiara uno a uno los sitios donde él estuviera, las cosas que a él le gustaban, las frases que él empleaba, las sonrisas que él daba...en fin, que lo viera hasta en la sopa, que su presencia le fuera constante y perturbadora, dejar una huella tan honda en su mente que para bien o para mal, nunca olvidara que irrumpió en su vida metódica y rutinaria.

Se sentía seguro, sabía que mientras ella ostentara el título de premio anual, prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor, niña favorita de Dumbledore, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y dolor de cabeza de Snape, no se atrevería a tocarle ni un pelo por temor a manchar su impecable expediente; no por nada se había enterado de que su boggart tomaba la forma de McGonagall diciéndole que había suspendido las materias. Cuando lo supo, se desternilló de risa, llegó a las lágrimas de pura hilaridad, y buscaba el momento de hacérselo notar.

Absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones que la súbita sensación de unos brazos alrededor de su cuello le tomó por desagradable sorpresa. Y más desagradable se tornó cuando descubrió a la portadora de esos brazos.

-Parkinson ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me toques?- le preguntó el chico disgustado mientras con sus manos se desasía de los brazos de su compañera. La chica hizo un mohín y le contestó con una mueca despectiva:

-¿Qué¿Ahora que vives con Granger le disgusta que estés cerca de alguien más?

-Granger ni va ni viene en esta conversación. No me gusta que me toquen, en general.- dijo recalcando la última parte de la frase. El contacto físico nunca había sido de su total dominio ni agrado. La frialdad, el sarcasmo, la ironía y el erotismo era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Con el cariño, la espontaneidad, la risa y la convivencia era algo con lo que evitaba lo más posible relacionarse-. Si no te molesta, estoy hambriento y me gustaría ir a comer- sonaba como una petición, pero cualquier Slytherin sabría que eso era una orden.

-Sí, claro, ahora sí quieres ir a dar con tu presencia en la mesa de nuestra casa. Como hace tanto que no comes con nosotros ¡no sabemos por dónde te pierdes!- empezó a gritarle la rubia con ese tonito de novia compungida celosa.

-¡Dónde vaya, con quién vaya y a qué hora no es de tu incumbencia¡no eres nada mío!-le respondió Draco furioso. Odiaba cuando Pansy hacía sus escenitas.

-¡Claro que sí¡Eres mi prometido Draco Lucius Malfoy!- gritó de regreso la chica con los brazos en jarras. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado del prometido más frío e indiferente que sus padres le pudieron conseguir?

-¡Tu prometido!- le gritó Draco con sarcasmo-. Eso será cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y consienta en el estúpido trato que nuestros padres hicieron. Y con escenitas como estas no estas consiguiendo que me anime a casarme contigo, aunque seas la más pura de sangre de la Casa de Slytherin.- le dijo finalmente con desprecio por lo bajo mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

Con paso airado, el rubio comenzó su camino al Gran Comedor, pero la ausencia de un ritmo de pasos además de los suyos le dijo que cierta chica se había ofendido y que se había quedado de pie lista a comenzar una escenita de nueva cuenta. Ya se sabía la rutina a la perfección: primero, se sienten ofendidas y se paran en seco. Segundo, cruzan los brazos, hacen una mueca extraña con la boca y se preparan psicológicamente para comenzar el llanto. Tercero, comienzan los sollozos y gimoteos, acompañados de mil y un razones estúpidas del por qué las ofendieron mientras se ponían histéricas y gritaban en protesta por cualquier cosa que les decías. Cuarto, les das por su lado, las contentas y en ocasiones, sin siquiera requerir una disculpa, cambiaban drásticamente su estado de ánimo y se volvían todo risitas y mimos. Y tal como lo esperaba así ocurrió.

Como odiaba saber lo que ocurriría por pura monotonía. Y le cabreaba aún más cuando trataban de atarlo a una rutina, cuando se sentían seguros de conocerlo y de poder influir en su vida. Y lo que le enojaba inclusive más que la sangre sucia le ganara, era que Pansy Parkinson sintiera que por un simple papel que no tendría valor hasta que él lo firmara se sintiera con el derecho de controlar cada aspecto de su vida. Que se sintiera tan segura de que pasarían el resto de sus días juntos. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, sabía que tarde o temprano cedería. Por ello se sentía tan segura: no encontraría a otra como ella. Si alguien podía ser competencia para el narcisista, hedonista y perfecto rubio, ésa era Pansy Parkinson. Estaba hastiado de ella a pesar de su linda cara, que para él era relativa (pues creía que no podía existir nada más perfecto que él); de su dinero, de su herencia y legado sanguíneo. Por ello decidió cortar todo el berrinche cuando empezaba la etapa tres; y utilizó su recurso infalible.

-Ya, Pansy, cariño; me levanté del lado equivocado de la cama y no he desayunado. ¿Nos vamos?- ni siquiera tuvo que disculparse (un Malfoy nunca se disculpa), sino que con la mención de que quería de su compañía, un mimo como "cariño" y mucha labia, consiguió que la muchacha olvidara el escándalo que acababan de interpretar en los pasillos y que le siguiera como un perrito faldero hacia el Gran Comedor. Si, Draco Malfoy nunca perdía, aunque no siempre quedara muy clara su victoria.

Con Pansy colgada posesivamente de su brazo, Draco arribó a la sala dispuesto a comer. Por la cara de Draco, y la enorme sonrisa de Pansy, Blaise Zabbini supo en seguida que habían discutido y que su amigo acababa de escaparse del demonio Parkinson saliéndose por la tangente del asunto que los llevó a pelear. Draco se sentó pero sin perder la rigidez de la espalda y dirigió una mirada fugaz a todo el comedor, buscando a cierta castaña para "asegurarse de que se puso zapatos". Con resultado insatisfactorio.

-¿Y ahora que hizo Pansy?- cuestionó Zabbini.

-¿Qué?- le contestó el rubio viéndolo por primera vez.

-Te pregunté por que Pansy trae esa sonrisota y tú esa cara.

-Tonterías.

-Claro, tonterías.- corroboró el moreno, por lo que ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0

Hermione entró presurosa al Gran Comedor, donde sus amigos ya la esperaban en la mesa con un espacio entre ellos reservado para la chica. Les dirigió una sonrisa por el gesto de atención caballeresca que tuvieron para con ella y se sentó, plantando un sonoro beso en cada mejilla de los chicos. Había decidido que ese sábado se vería radiante para la salida que tendría a Hogsmeade con los chicos y de un modo u otro lo había casi conseguido. Como solo tenía faldas gracias a Crookshanks, se puso una gris tableada arriba de las rodillas; con unas mallas de cuadritos negros y grises; con las botas a media pantorrilla, estilo inglés siglo XIX; un top de manga tres cuartos a rayas diagonales grises y blancas y como amenazaba un poco el frío otoñal, llevaba su capa negra de la escuela en el doblez del brazo. El cabello no tenía mucho arreglo, pero lo recogió en lo alto de su cabeza de modo que quedó un moño informal al que se le escapaban unos rizos. Obviamente sin maquillaje, puesto que no sabía utilizarlo.

-Amaneciste muy linda hoy Mione- le dijo Harry sin ambages. Eso era extraño, porque el niño que vivió por lo regular era "El niño que tartamudea ante chicas lindas".

-Gracias Harry-le contestó con una sonrisa devastadora, y se volvió a su izquierda-. Buenos días Ron...

Ronald volteó a verla con la boca llena de comida y un espagueti escapándosele de una comisura de la boca:- Buenog diggas Hegrmionegg.- y sorbió el espagueti ruidosamente, salpicando con una gotita de salsa de tomate la punta de su nariz.

La chica alzó una ceja e interiormente pensó que lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, más que maleducado, era asqueroso. Y pensar que Draco había dicho que ella le gustaba a él. _"Idiota intrigante"_ pensó la muchacha.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy Mione?- le preguntó Harry.

-Pues vamos a ir a Hogsmeade ¿o no?

-Sí, pero después de eso... ¿tienes algo que hacer?

Hermione se preguntó interiormente si continuarían las clases con Draco, y al voltear a ver a su mesa, lo vio hablando muy animadamente con Blaise de un lado y Pansy tomándole de la mano por su izquierda.

_"Es humano después de todo, Hermione, claro que él también quiere pasar un rato con sus amigos"_

-No, creo que no.

-Perfecto.- masculló triunfalmente Harry.

Los chicos se arrebujaron en sus capas mientras salían repletos de dulces de Honeydukes. Harry le había insistido muchísimo a Hermione para que además de comprar el tradicional hilo dental de menta, le permitiera comprarle una caja de todos los chocolates del mundo. Había una variedad interesante que cautivó a Hermione irremediablemente.

-Oh, Harry, no debiste haberte molestado.

-Cualquier cosa es poco para mi mejor amiga.- le contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando no hemos terminado de redactar los ensayos de Snape…-soltó inocentemente Ron.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó inquisitiva Hermione. No era la primera vez que sus amigos se desvivían en complacerla para terminar pidiéndole que les pasara una tarea.

-No, ni Harry ni yo hemos tenido tiempo de terminarlo con todas las prácticas de Quidditch y los juegos de ajedrez para el torneo…-Harry comenzó en ese instante a sentir un punzante odio por su mejor amigo. Era cierto que no habían terminado los deberes, pero en ningún momento había estado dentro de sus planes pedirle a su amiga que se los pasara...la salida tenía otra finalidad...

-Pero no te preocupes, Mione, somos perfectamente capaces de hacerlos por nuestra cuenta.- le aclaró a su amiga mientras le daba un "disimulado codazo" a su amigo. Sí, definitivamente ése era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter: el distraído, celoso, desconfiado, competitivo y arruinatodo de Ronald Bilius Weasley. Y era un completo fracaso cuando Harry intentaba ayudarle en algo. Como en este momento.

-Chicos¿qué les parece que vayamos por una cerveza de mantequilla donde Madame Rosmerta?- preguntó muy animado Harry.

-Sí, claro- contestó algo desconfiada Hermione, no se sentía aún muy segura de que no quisieran obtener algo de ella.

Con paso regular se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas, donde a una imperceptible señal de Harry a Rosmerta, ésta los pasó a una parte más privada del local, donde no serían tan fácilmente vistos o molestados por los parroquianos. Harry se las ingenió para que Ron y Hermione se sentaran juntos en un diván, mientras él se apropiaba de un sofá frente a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos. ¿Qué van a pedir?- irrumpió de pronto Rosmerta.

-Tres cervezas de mantequilla por el momento.- contestó Harry por los tres mientras se volvía con una sonrisa a ver como se veían juntos sus dos mejores amigos.- ¿Sabes Mione? Tú y Ron se ven muy lindos juntos en ese diván- dijo sin ocultar las insinuaciones.

Ronald se puso rojo, rojo, color cabello de Weasley mientras tartamudeaba no se sabe hasta ahora que cosas. Hermione simplemente tragó saliva y recordó "el jaque a la torre" y empezó a ponerse de todos colores, especialmente, blanco cuando se percató que Harry la quería junto a Ron; amarillo cuando pensó en lo que estaría pensando Ron en ese momento; verde cuando imaginó como sería si su amigo tomara la iniciativa y se le declarara y cómo sería su vida entonces; y roja cuando vio la estúpida sonrisa conciliadora del "niño que manipuló". Deseo golpearlo para quitarle esa sonrisa, con un puñetazo como el que le dio a Malfoy en tercero...Malfoy, el contacto brutal de ambas pieles...se quedó absorta pensando en la blanquecina piel de Malfoy amoratándose y sangrando con su golpe.

Harry se sentía rebosante: había conseguido que sus dos amigos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, si no, Ron no estaría tan rojo y callado y con esa sonrisita estúpida mientras agachaba la mirada para que Mione no viera el destello en sus ojos...y Herms, tan tranquila viendo en un punto al infinito de manera soñadora...seguramente ya se imaginaba como la próxima señora Weasley pariendo hijos pelirrojos sin cesar...sí, Harry Potter se sentía como "el niño que los juntó".

-Harry, Mione, tengo que salir un momento, con su permiso...-y sin más, Ron salió de la acogedora taberna de Madame Rosmerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Y bien, Mione¿cómo te sientes?- la cuestionó Potter luego de un incómodo silencio después de estar tomando incesantemente tragos de la cerveza.

-¿Quién, yo? Más bien como te sientes tú, Harry Potter, señor manipulador.

-¿Yo manipulador? Claro que no, Mione, lo que pasa es que Ron y tú son muy reacios a darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.- le contestó con suficiencia.

-¿Ahora resulta que sabes lo que siento y cómo pienso?

-Claro, por eso somos amigos. Porque nos conocemos muy bien. Seguramente Ron estará ahora agarrando valor para declarársete...y no lo niegues, que ya vi esa sonrisa soñadora en tu rostro...lo estás esperando.

-Harry James Potter, eres un maldito controlador y…

-Harry, Hermione, quisiera que me acompañaran afuera por favor- dijo Ron que en ese momento acababa de hacer su aparición con una extraña mueca de expectativa y emoción en el rostro.

Harry sonrió y le murmuró por lo bajo un "te lo dije" a Hermione, la cual le murmuró en respuesta que se callara la boca. Salieron a una tarde otoñal que olía a frío y arce, y sin siquiera voltear a verlos, Ron los condujo hasta la tienda de Quidditch. Tanto Hermione como Harry se miraron intrigados. Si Ron deseaba declarársele a Hermione ¿por qué escoger la tienda de Quidditch, si ambos sabían que ella detestaba ese juego? Siempre procuraban tener en cuenta de que ella lo soportaba sólo porque ellos estaban en el equipo, pero fuera del campo, era imposible hablar frente a ella de deportes, y qué decir de llevarla a esa tienda.

-Bueno chicos, he llegado a una maravillosa decisión, de la cual espero que ambos participen- comenzó el pelirrojo con una ancha sonrisa y la interrogativa mirada de sus amigos-. He decidido… ¡que me comparé un nuevo equipo de protección!

Harry y Hermione abrieron la boca hasta que sus quijadas chocaron con el suelo (metafóricamente hablando).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco se tumbó en su cama completamente agotado. Simplemente había sido uno de esos días en que se levantaba de muy buen humor, para que luego vinieran y se lo arruinaran. Y así había sido. Pansy, luego de su berrinche de novia compungida, había insistido en que salieran al salón de té de Madame Pudipié, donde la interminable cháchara y besuqueos de las parejas que por lo regular asistían ahí terminó hastiándolo.

-Draco¿no piensas besarme?-le preguntó Pansy mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su anatomía.

-Eh, Pansy, es que, no me gusta hacerlo frente a la gente- dijo el chico tratando de ganar tiempo.

Pansy hizo una mueca de niña chiquita caprichosa y se quedó muy quieta. Draco, para evitar de nuevo otra de "esas escenas" accedió a darle un beso, pero se lo dio en el dorso de la mano, muy caballerescamente. Y en ese instante Pansy aprovechó para acercarse rápidamente y tratar de robarle un beso, a lo que el buscador de Slytherin respondió con un volteo del rostro demasiado rápido para el ojo humano. Así que los labios de la chica chocaron contra los pómulos de Draco.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó de nuevo muy seria.

-¿Hacer qué?- contestó el chico distraídamente.

-¡Eso!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Voltearme la cara, idiota!

-No me llames idiota- susurró maliciosamente el muchacho-, en tal caso la estúpida eres tú. Sabes bien que no me gusta dar espectáculos en público.

-¡Con que ahora soy estúpida!-gritó la muchacha aún más fuerte, provocando que la mayoría de los rostros se giraran hacia donde se encontraban ellos- ¡Mientras estaba en tu cama no me llamabas estúpida!

-Pansy, por favor, deja de exhibirte.-Draco trataba infructuosamente de escabullirse a la salida u ocultarse bajo la mesa, pero el estratégico bastión escogido por su compañera evitaba cualquier maniobra de retirada (escogió la mesa central).

-¡El que debería estar avergonzado eres tú, Draco Malfoy!- entones tomó de las manos de una mesera que tuvo la desgracia de pasar por ahí una tetera llena de té de jamaica y se la vació enterita a los rubios cabellos de Draco, que adquirieron una tonalidad rosada y un olor muy penetrante. Y como una gran diva, la Slytherin salió con la cabeza muy en alto del salón de té.

Por doquier las miradas de apoyo a Pansy por parte de las chicas se hacían evidentes, mientras miradas de solidaridad y comprensión de desgracia eran dirigidas a Malfoy por los varones que se encontraban en el local. Draco, por no ser menos, salió del local y se apareció en las inmediaciones del colegio, al cual entró rápidamente para evitar que vieran que su cabello había adquirido la rosada tonalidad que acostumbraba llevar su prima Nymphadora Tonks.

Ya se encontraba bañado y recostado en su cama cuando oyó que la puerta del dormitorio de enfrente se cerraba con un furioso portazo y que la ocupante de tal recámara se divertía echando pestes acerca de que todos los hombres eran iguales y muchos panfletos feministas.

Dispuesto a defender a sus congéneres (y para desahogar un poco de su frustración), Draco se dirigió a la puerta de Hermione, cerrada a cal y canto. Tocó firmemente para que ella lo escuchara. Al comienzo no pasó nada, pero cuando ella abrió después de una tercera sesión de llamados, pudo ver lo furiosa que se encontraba.

-¿No te fue muy bien, supongo?-comenzó Draco de manera cautelosa. No deseaba enfrentarse a una escenita por tercera vez en el día.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Claro que sí- eso dejó sin armas a Hermione, se le hizo un gesto tan tierno de su parte-. No puedo dormir mientras tú estás vociferando en el cuarto contiguo sin cesar. La gente bella necesita reposo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Ya le parecía demasiado lindo cómo se estaba portado como para que de nueva cuenta saliera con esa vena Malfoy. Y sin decir ni agua va, le cerró la puerta en las narices, las cuales chocaron con éxito, desalojando unas ligeras gotas de sangre.

-Hija de tu…- maldijo por lo bajo el rubio. Sentía que le había lastimado su nariz demasiado. Y con ella su ego.- ¡Joder, Granger! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Weasley no sepa producir orgasmos.

Hermione abrió la puerta siendo la mismísima personificación de las Furias. Pero Draco había sido lo suficientemente sabio para saber que en cuanto esa puerta se abriera de nuevo, su integridad física y reproductiva se vería seriamente amenazada. Así que se retiró a su cuarto con bandera blanca y sólo la nariz sangrando.

-Estúpido rubio.-dijo la chica por lo bajo. Volvió a cerrar su puerta más serena y se tumbó agotada en la cama. Todavía no se recuperaba del shock de que Ron, el cual según Malfoy y Potter estaba locamente enamorado de ella, la hubiese cambiado por un equipo de protección de Quidditch. Pero lo último que dijo Malfoy era lo que se había fijado en su mente: "Weasley no sepa producir orgasmos"… ¿acaso él sí sabía cómo?...sería interesante esta batalla a la que deseaba enzarzarse contra Malfoy, o debería decir, Draco…

* * *

**_Perdón si ofendió a alguien la imagen que retraté en este momento de Malfoy, sé que lo hice pasar un trago amargo, pero es que tenía esa imagen rondádome la cabezota desde el camión camino a mi casa y salió así nomás. No me negarán que todos hemos deseado en algún momento lanzarle algo a la cabeza a alguien...si dicen que no...mentirosos!_**

**_y luego Ron...ay Dios con este hombre. El amigo sirviéndole en bandeja de plata a Mione y el wey se los lleva a escoger con él su equipo de protección. En el siguiente cap tendremos el flash back de lo que ocurrió en la tienda de Quidditch...hasta entonces mis queridos tres lectores..._**

**_besos_**

**_Raven ♪_**


	6. ¿De verdad?

_**weno, ya todo mundo sabe que todos los personajes que sufren de mis perversiones ya los firmó JKRowling, verdad? entonces pasemos a la acción... ¿queréis saber qué paso en Hogsmeade?...

* * *

**_

Capítulo VI¿De verdad...?

Hermione daba vueltas incesantemente en su cama, no podía dormir, y el hecho de estar rumiando su enfado no contribuía a que el efecto soporífero llegara. Se levantó harta de sentir que los ojos le escocían de sueño y que éste no se apareciera. Encendió la vela que siempre tenía en el buró al lado de su cama y a media luz se dirigió al mueble donde acostumbraba guardar los sobrantes de las pociones que hacía con Snape, o las que preparaba para evitar en todo caso ir a dar a cada rato a la enfermería. Buscaba desesperadamente la poción de sueño, le parecía que era un modo muy artificial de dormir, pero lo consideraba mejor que quedarse toda la noche dando vueltas en el cuarto.

Pero la susodicha poción no aparecía por ningún lado. No recordaba habérsela terminado, ni haberle compartido a alguien, por lo que la sorprendió el encontrar el vial vacío.

-Maldita sea- ¿quién podría tener esa poción y a esas horas? Pensó la chica. Y un fatal nombre acudió a su mente. Malfoy. Como que ese nombre se le estaba volviendo muy frecuente últimamente. Pero nada más tenía de a dos: o trataba de dormirse por su cuenta, lo que, conociéndose como se conocía podría tardar horas; o se arriesgaba a despertar a Malfoy para pedirle si no tendría de casualidad poción para dormir, lo cual le tomaría menos de quince minutos.

La suerte estaba echada, tenía mucho sueño y un humor de los mil demonios como para pensar racionalmente las cosas. Con paso sigiloso abrió su puerta y atravesó el pasillo para encontrarse de frente a la puerta del otro Premio Anual. Tocó no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para ser escuchada por alguien que no se caracterizaba por tener un sueño muy pesado. Al segundo toquido, un rubio muy soñoliento le abrió la puerta en boxers de snitches. La castaña se sonrojó hasta la médula y cubrió pudorosamente su mirada con una mano.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Buenas noches, Draco. Este...quería ver...este... ¿tienes poción para dormir?

-Claro, pasa por ella-la chica entró siguiendo al rubio dentro de su cuarto, que se encontraba pulcramente desordenado. Parecería que un huracán pasó por ahí, pero era posible ubicar todo.- Pero tienes que quitarte la mano de la cara o terminarás tropezando con alguna de mis cosas.

-¡Pero estás en ropa interior!

-¿Y eso que?- dijo descaradamente. Draco continuó avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de baúl, del cual empezó a sacar frascos y frascos, pero le daba la espalda a Hermione- ¿me vas a decir que nunca has visto a un chico en ropa interior?

-Si, pero...eran solo Harry y Ron...

-Por si no lo sabes, ellos también son chicos- Draco se volteó repentinamente a ver con fijeza a Hermione-. ¿O me vas a decir que ellos no tienen...?

-¡Claro que tienen!- le respondió Hermione impulsivamente.

-Ya veo...-repuso él mientras hacía un ademán de reflexión con una chispa picaresca en los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo en una mezcla de ira, vergüenza y ganas de golpear a Draco, pero lo poquito que le quedaba de mente racional le dijo que se abstuviera de romper esa estúpida sonrisa que se le estaba formando a Draco para poder obtener su poción. Ya tendría tiempo de romperle de nuevo la nariz luego de un sueño reparador. Por eso solo le respondió con una enigmática sonrisa mientras pensaba en castigos inquisitoriales.

-Aquí está. Pero la versión que yo hago tarda un poco para hacerte caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Gracias Draco.- la chica estiró sus manos para tomar el vial que le ofrecía el chico, primero lo tendría entre sus manos y comprobaría que en realidad era para dormir antes de probarla. Pero él la alzó repentinamente fuera de su alcance- ¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?

-En que todo cuesta en esta vida, mi pequeña leona, y el precio de esta poción para dormir es que me cuentes el por qué de tu enojo de hoy.

-Pues, entonces prefiero continuar despierta...-y sin más que decir, Hermione salió presurosa del cuarto del muchacho.

_"¿Qué se pensará el idiota este¿qué voy a andar contándole todo lo que me pase? Ni loca. ¿a cambio de una poción para dormir? Mejor la preparo yo. Mira que tratar de chantajearme con ese argumento tan vil... ¿quién lo viera? Draco Malfoy es también un manipulador, igual que Harry Potter, si claro, el niño todo bondadoso que nos salvará de Voldy cuando llegue el momento... ajá, seguramente... y con Ronald detrás, ay, Ron Weasley, el rey del Quidditch, que seguramente espera coronarse como el rey del ajedrez... ¡mis narices! Esta me la pagan, tu, Draco Malfoy por ser un insoportable rubio super sexy sangre limpia arrogante y segundón mío; tu, Harry Potter, por tratar de manejar mi vida con "atribuciones de amigo" y tu, Ronald Weasley... ¡por ser Ronald Bilius Weasley!, punto."_

Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente a la sala común de la torre, donde un cálido fuego aún tiritaba entre los maderos chamuscados, caldeando la habitación agradablemente. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre el crujir de la leña y lentamente un delicioso sopor comenzó a envolverla, quizá efecto del ajetreado día, de la salida a Hogsmeade, de el enojo con sus amigos, de las constantes peleas con Malfoy o simplemente por vivir como sólo lo hacía ella.

Deseó no tener que volver a levantarse de la alfombra frente al fuego, y su mente comenzó a vagar por los intrincados caminos del subconsciente, donde se fundían el cuerpo de Malfoy con las atenciones de Potter y las gracias de Weasley. Y de pronto el frío desapareció.

Al comienzo la reconfortó y comenzó a acomodarse para dormir; pero cuando sintió que lo que la envolvía era una frazada se le voló el sueño instantáneamente. Volteó a todos lados para ver quién le había puesto la frazada encima y se encontró con Draco sentado aristocráticamente en el sofá detrás de ella.

-Se veía que la necesitabas...-dijo a modo de media disculpa.

-Gracias...-le contestó ella sonrojándose violentamente. Y al volver a mirarle al rostro, no pudo evitar dar un recorrido por su cuerpo, notando que en esta ocasión había tenido la decencia de ponerse una bata encima, afortunadamente...o desafortunadamente.

-Debes de estar muy cansada como para haberte quedado dormida aquí y con este frío.

-Pues parece que tú ni lo sientes.

-Después de vivir en las mazmorras por seis años, cualquier frío se convierte en una pavada- y volteando a verla a los ojos, le espetó-. Tú sí extrañas tu antigua sala común¿cierto?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

-Más que a la sala, extraño la vida de antes, con mis amigos.-se sorprendió a sí misma confesando esto. Nunca creyó que hablaría primero ella de Harry y de Ron y no precisamente para defenderlos.

-No te fue bien con ellos hoy, por lo que se ve.

-No.

-¿Quisieras contarme?- le preguntó haciendo gala de toda la paciencia y disposición que podría dedicar a una sola persona. Y le sorprendió que realmente quisiera saber qué tenía de ese humor a Hermione.

-Supongo que sabes que salí con ellos a Hogsmeade- Draco asintió con la cabeza-, pues bueno, en la tienda de Quidditch...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Bueno chicos, he llegado a una maravillosa decisión, de la cual espero que ambos participen- comenzó el pelirrojo con una ancha sonrisa y la interrogativa mirada de sus amigos-. He decidido… ¡que me comparé un nuevo equipo de protección!_

_Harry y Hermione abrieron la boca hasta que sus quijadas chocaron con el suelo (metafóricamente hablando)._

_-¿Por qué esa expresión chicos?- les preguntó extrañado Ron._

_-¿Para eso nos trajiste?- dijo Harry recuperándose un poco de la impresión._

_-¡Claro Harry¿Para qué si no se entra a una tienda de deportes?-contestó el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo._

_-¡Estupendo Ronnie!-dijo al comienzo una alegre Hermione- ¿qué has decidido comprar?_

_-Aún no lo sé... por eso los traje...para que me ayuden a escoger..._

_Y así los chicos emprendieron un recorrido eterno por la tienda de Quidditch. Ignoraron cada vez que Hermione ladeaba el cuello para tronárselo y destensarse; pasaron de largo por sobre los chasquidos constantes de su lengua; ni siquiera oyeron cada vez que se tronaba los dedos; y tomaron como lo más normal del mundo que estuviera estrellando su pie rítmicamente contra el suelo en plena desesperación._

_-No sé que comprar T.T, todo es tan necesario TT.TT_

-Podrías comprar espinilleras, casi la mayoría de las veces atajas las quaffles con las piernas.

_-Buen punto... _

_-¿Tu que piensas Mione?_

_Ella los vio con incredulidad y asombro. Después de aproximadamente tres horas de tenerla esperando a que se decidieran por algo, le salen con el cuento de que continúan indecisos. Y ellos la miran expectantes, con los brazos cargados de objetos y el rostro de niños desvalidos. Y en eso se transforman ante sus ojos, en unos niños que tardarán mucho en crecer, que seguirán siendo niños aunque sus barbas lleguen a medir más que la de Dumbledore...Dumbledore, el anciano en el que reconoce al niño perfecto..._

_-¿Qué que opino? Opino que ustedes y todos sus artefactos deportivos pueden irse mucho a la jodida; opino que en toda su vida podrían por lo menos tomar una decisión por ustedes y no andar dependiendo de lo que piense el otro..._

_-Hey, tranquila Mione, no tienes que ponerte así..._

_-Harry tiene razón¿qué te hemos hecho nosotros para que estés así?_

_-Ron está en lo cierto... no te hemos hecho nada más que traerte para que nos acompañes..._

_-¡¿Qué los acompañe?! Pero si se la han pasado ustedes juntos dando tumbos por la tienda y me dejan aquí..._

_-No es nuestro problema que no te guste el Quidditch...-suelta Ron medio indignado por la actitud de su amiga "Seguramente está a punto de bajarle, todas las mujeres que conozco se ponen así cuando se acercan a sus días." Piensa como todo un experto en ginecología y comportamiento humano._

_"Seguramente está molesta porque las cosas no han salido como **las planeamos**, pobrecita, sigue esperando que Ron le diga algo..." pensó Harry mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_" ¿Serán lentos de entendimiento o que¿por qué no entienden que mi idea de una salida con mis amigos no es desperdiciar tres horas en una tienda escogiendo cosas que ni me gustan? Ah, pero los nenes si pueden dejarme sola en la librería para irse a ver vitrinas con escobas o ir a tomar un helado..." pensó Hermione al ver la cara de intensa abstracción de sus amigos._

_-Hermione- comenzó muy diplomáticamente Ron-¿te incomodaría que te hiciera una pregunta?_

_Hermione se quedó sin habla. Esperaba que estallaran, que la mandaran al demonio, que la ignoraran...pero no que Ron le preguntara algo tan tranquilamente._

_-No, desde luego que no...-le respondió cautelosa._

_-Bien. Hermione Jane Granger...-comenzó muy serio Ron._

_-¡Sí! Claro que si te acepta Ron, te lo digo yo, desde luego que te acepta!...-empieza a exclamar jubilosamente Harry, dando brinquitos alrededor de ellos y sacando chispitas con su varita._

_Los otros dos se quedaron con caras de "what the hell..." sin comprender por qué la actitud...bueno, Hermione sí esperaba que Harry insinuara "algo"¡pero no de ese modo tan escandaloso! Pues para este punto, todos los parroquianos de la tienda de Quidditch ya los estaban empezando a ver feo._

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa Harry?-dijo Ron por fin saliendo de su asombro._

_Harry se paró en seco y las chispitas de su varita se apagaron antes de desaparecer con un trompeteo aburrido._

_-Ron¿no le ibas a preguntar si quería salir contigo? --_

_-No- contesta como si fuera una cosa inconcebible-, de hecho le iba a preguntar si estaba en el día de ovulación en su periodo._

_Harry abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a palidecer, pues al parecer nada había salido según su plan cupidesco; mientras Hermione enrojeció hasta la médula mientras sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies se sacudía vertiginosamente. Con voz entrecortada y jadeante le contestó:_

_-¡NO estoy ovulando Ronniekins!_

_-¿Entonces por que estas tan fastidiosa?- le dijo un pelirrojo todavía más confundido._

_-¡Vete al carajo!- y sin más que esta sencilla maldición pronunciada en un volumen tan alto como para que todo Hogsmeade la escuchara, la castaña salió de ahí para irse a aparecer a las afueras de Hogwarts, de donde comenzó el furioso ascenso hasta la torre donde vivía junto con Draco._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Y ese fue el incidente que me puso así.- concluyó la chica ante la pensativa expresión del rubio.

-¿Y no crees que exageraste un poquito?- comenzó su pregunta muy tranquilamente, deseando no decir nada que pudiera desencadenar la furia de una Gryffindor ovulando, porque eso lo tenía por cierto. Si algo tenía Draco Malfoy era que trataba de anticipar problemas, sobre todo con las féminas, y ya desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, descubrió por "casualidad" que Hermione estaba menstruando, así que, en conjunto con ella, comenzó a llevar un registro en un calendario para poder evitarla en los "días peligrosos", cuando algunas mujeres están prestas a matar por un simple buenos días.

Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, comenzó a pensar que él probablemente tuviera razón, quizá si exageró un poquito... ¡pero es que ella sentía que los chicos no la comprendían! Empezó a divagar, y en una de esas llegó al punto del por que le gustaban más los libros que los chicos: los libros están disponibles a cualquier hora que quisieras, no te critican si los ves en pijamas y sin arreglar, te acompañan a donde sea sin hacer preguntas, recogen en sus hojas tus lágrimas sin tratar de parar tu llanto, NO te cambiaban por cualquier otra cosa que les llamara la atención, hablan de lo que tú quieres, algunos hasta te declaman poemas, no hablan con la boca llena como cierto pelirrojo, no se vuelven emos victimarios como cierto cicatrizado de ojos verdes... en fin, para ella, los libros eran mejores que los chicos.

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Draco en el sofá, él sintió la presencia de la muchacha a su lado y al ver su rostro perdido en la lejanía y esa expresión de ligero abandono en los ojos extendió cautelosamente un brazo por sobre sus hombros...y le acomodó la frazada sobre los hombros para que no se le cayera.. Hermione lo vio realizar ese gesto tan... ¿protector? Y sintió que probablemente, también los libros tenían sus desventajas: no te abrazaban cuando te sentías sola; no bailaban contigo en las fiestas, por más chuscos que fueran sus pasos de baile; no te decían VERDADERAS palabras de aliento cuando sabían que las necesitabas; no te contaban chistes estúpidos solo por verte reír un rato; no te cuidaban de las inclemencias del tiempo ni te pichaban cervezas de mantequilla...sí, probablemente no todas las cualidades las podía reunir en una sola cosa...

E inesperadamente, una oleada cálida la invadió y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a alguien y ser chiqueada...y ahí no había nadie más que Malfoy...

Impulsivamente se lanzó a su pecho y le rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra sus senos...mientras el desconcertado chico no pudo menos que verse sorprendido por la repentina muestra de cariño de su eterna enemiga, su actual discípula y su futura... ¿algo? Con torpeza por primera vez le devolvió el abrazo, le acarició el caballo pausada y rítmicamente hasta que comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo iba quedando laxo por el sueño; y cuando finalmente los brazos de la chica resbalaron por la espalda del rubio por el reparador sueño, se atrevió a tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cuarto, donde la acomodó en la cama luego de echar al gato del lecho... y esperó mientras ella se revolvía en sueños hasta que llegó al punto del descanso tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó, vio que las puertas de ambas recámaras se encontraban abiertas y que la extenuada silueta de un delgado rubio se veía entre las sábanas revueltas durmiendo a pierna suelta. Al pie de su cama, Hermione vio una frazada negra con una D bordada en hilos de plata en una esquina, y con una mirada agradecida y una sonrisa cómplice, se levantó para meterse a bañar.

* * *

**Emo clasificación de moda, coloquialmente conocidos en mi escuela como los suicidas o depresivos que piensan que la vida es una pavada :P**

**pichaban acción y efecto de pichar XD, o sea, que te paguen algo.**

**Hoooolaas!**

**sipo, si, ya sé que fue mucho rato, pero YA VIENEN VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD:D eso es lo mejor, vienen actualizaciones, creo :S ...saludos a Gaby...alias Darknessend...ete va pa ti. por cierto...FELICES 20 MESES A TU LADO AMMIT, (sipo, ya sé que es un chingo de tiempo con el mismo tipo, pero qué le voy a hacer? todavía me tiene pendejeando.)**

**Raven ♪**


	7. Telegrama Zimmerman

**_Bene, bene, están en toooodo su derecho de pegarme por no haber actualizado pero digamos que de pronto cierto novio regresado del campo de batalla anduvo robándome el tiempo jajjajjaa. pero ya ven, me inspiré y hasta subí otro capítulo de Ice Breath sei!!! este... pues ya saben respuestas a preguntas y reviews al final del capítulo... todos los personajes y sitios ya los firmó doña JKRowling blah blah blah, la idea del ajedrez pues...algo loco en un momento de aprendizaje en la vida :D ahora sí...a leer!!_

* * *

**

**_Capítulo VII: Telegrama Zimmerman_**

El muchacho de ojos grises los abrió muy lentamente cuando escuchó que se cerraba la puerta de entrada a la torre. Rodó sobre su costado para quedar boca arriba y sentir que el incipiente sol podía calentar su rostro. Moviéndose perezosamente, se incorporó sobre su codo derecho, y al alzar su vista al buró donde tenía el reloj despertador, se encontró con una nota de caligrafía inconfundible:

_"Draco:_

_En vista de que te quedaste dormido creo que tendré que darte las gracias por este medio. Por cierto, arreglé los horarios de las rondas de modo que nos quede tiempo de practicar un poco de ajedrez en la biblioteca a las 11:30 de la mañana, antes de la comida. Espero no haber echado por tierra algún plan tuyo; si fue así, dímelo para reacomodar los horarios de nuevo, ok?_

_¡Que tengas un bonito día!_

_Hermione Granger.¨"_

El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda¿Hermione Granger dándole las gracias por medio de notitas con mensajes agradables? Ese iba definitivamente a ser un extraño día...pero favorecía a sus intereses de entrenarla de modo que pudiera derrotar a sus amiguitos; así que con una sonrisa se levantó decidido a disfrutar del inesperado favor que la castaña le profesase ese día. Luego de tomar un baño y alistarse para el día escolar, metió en su mochila, aparte de los libros, el estuche de ajedrez portátil.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione entró tarareando una alegre melodía en el Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Ron ya la estaban esperando, con una mirada llena de aprehensión.

_-Buenos días, Harry, Ron.-_les esbozó una radiante sonrisa, olvidando momentáneamente los repentinos cambios de humor que solía experimentar.

-_Buenos días, Mione_.-contestó primero un dubitativo Harry-¿_Cómo amaneciste?_

_-Divinamente¿y ustedes?_

_-Bien, bien. Si, regular. Como siempre.-_se aprontó a responder Ron.

_-Me alegro._

Con un pasmoso deleite, comenzó a digerir los huevos cocidos del desayuno, acompañándolos ocasionalmente con el tradicional zumo de calabaza (que en mi caso particular diría "que asco"). Cuando terminó, tanto Harry como Ron se apresuraron a dejar en claro que ellos también ya habían terminado y estaban listos para iniciar el día escolar.

_-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu bolso, Mione?_-se ofreció Ron.

-_No, estoy bien, claro que puedo cargar con mi mochila.._.-un repentino cambio de humor, que degeneró en ira, la asaltó_-... ¿acaso crees que por ser mujer no puedo con el peso de una simple mochila? Porque si es eso, te puedo asegurar que mi mochila pesa más que la tuya, y que soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con eso..._

-¡_No! yo no quise insinuar nada, simplemente quise ser atento_.-se defendió prontamente el pelirrojo.

-_Que bien Ronniekins_.- otro cambio de humor y la condescendiente sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña. Y con paso decidido y el leve vaivén de la mochila repleta de libros sobre el hombro, Hermione Granger inició el camino a los salones donde se disponía a demostrar lo que era...la mejor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Para los Slytherins de séptimo curso, la primera hora del día fue redimida por expresa orden de Snape, el cual quería aprovecharla para tener reuniones con ellos en su despacho para hablar acerca de los progresos en sus asignaturas. Es por ello que Draco, en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, tomó camino a los calabozos, que era donde se encontraba la oficina de Snape. El rubio llegó hasta donde se encontraba un conglomerado de compañeros de casa, donde se encontraban esperando, entre ellos, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabbini. A Parkinson hace rato la habían llamado y después despachado a desayunar.

_-¿Por qué tan alegre y silbador, pequeño Malfoy?_-le saludó Blaise, el cual se alegraba de que Draco se viera de tan buen humor a pesar de lo sucedido en su cita con Pansy, que era de dominio público para todo Slytherin.

-_El día es demasiado bello, eso en sí mismo lo amerita_.- respondió Draco mientras chocaba palmas con sus guaruras, Crabbe y Goyle.

_-Pensé que seguirías echando humo_...-comenzó el moreno tanteando terreno- _ya sabes, con lo que pasó..._

-_Esas son bobalicadas de niña caprichosa. Es ella la que se hace mala sangre, no yo_.-le contestó con superioridad, demeritando la actitud de Parkinson.

-_Millicent se la pasó toda la tarde consolando a Pansy...llegó... ¿cómo lo dijo, Goyle? Llegó..._

_-"Totalmente deshecha y dolida en lo más profundo de su ser por el patán de Malfoy"-_dijo Goyle haciendo burla y pantomima de la dramática entrada de Pansy en la sala común de Slytherin. Los cuatro jóvenes no pudieron menos que soltar la carcajada ante la excelsa actuación de Goyle, el cual, en secreto en sus ratos libres gustaba de la interpretación teatral.

Uno a uno, fueron siendo llamados por Snape dentro de su fría oficina, hasta que finalmente se oyó:

-_Draco Malfoy._

-_Suerte, a Crabbe le puso una zurra de discurso al ver sus notas en artimancia._-le dijo Blaise como despedida a Draco, pues él ya había sido entrevistado y se disponía a irse.

Lentamente, pero con la característica confianza entre Snape y Draco, se introdujo en la oficina del sombrío profesor; con una mano le indicó que tomara asiento en la butaca frente a él, con el escritorio de por medio.

_-Y bien, Draco¿cómo te va en la torre de premios anuales?_-le preguntó tratando de vislumbrar la cantidad de veces que, según él, Draco y Hermione tuvieron que reconstruir la torre de premios anuales.

-_Bien, no me puedo quejar_-comenzó despreocupadamente el rubio-. _Granger no es tan mala compañía después de todo. Al menos sí da de que platicar..._-concluyó en clara alusión a la frivolidad y vacío de mente que imperaba entre las chicas que acostumbraban rodearle.

-_Eso quiere decir que finalmente han congeniado en algo_.-le dijo inquisitivamente.

-_Digamos que hemos pactado una alianza bastante provechosa para ambos-_dijo eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-¿_Una alianza_?-al parecer, la simple mención de algo entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin que no tuviera como finalidad acabar en la enfermería luego de un encarnizado duelo, era algo que le producía un verdor más intenso que el común en su cetrina piel. Con un deje de la mano, lo despidió de su oficina después de inflarle el ego con las excelentes calificaciones alcanzadas por el rubio, así que fue a las cocinas a conseguir algo para desayunar y después de comprobar que aún tenía tiempo para alcanzar a llegar puntual a su "cita" en la biblioteca con Hermione, se tomó su tiempo para pasear por los pasillos de la escuela mientras silbaba una tonada.

Poco le faltaba ya para alcanzar su objetivo cuando, al final del pasillo que conducía al aula de Transformaciones pudo vislumbrar un pequeño bulto caminante escoltado por dos largas figuras que solícitas se inclinaban y parecían ofrecerle ayuda. A medida que la distancia entre ambos se reducía dramáticamente, pudo escuchar el contenido de la discusión del trío que se aproximaba.

-_Por amor de Merlín, chicos, siempre he sido capaz de lidiar con mis cosas...-_les decía golpeadamente Hermione.

-_Sí, lo tenemos en cuenta, pero queremos ayudarte_-le rebatió Harry mientras intentaba, infructuosamente, de arrebatarle una de las pesadas mochilas repletas de libros.

-_Sí, Mione, deberías permitirnos ayudarte..._

-_Me encantaría saber de dónde les salió la vena caballeresca tan de pronto_...-ironizó la chica mientras asía más fuertemente sus cosas.

A Malfoy le pareció de lo más cómico, ella, la que la noche anterior se había refugiado en sus brazos producto de la soledad o de sus hormonas, se encontraba rechazando la ayuda y compañía de sus únicos amigos de toda la vida. Pero como sabía que una chica iracunda no era una alumna dócil, decidió ir al "rescate" de su pupila.

-¡_Granger!-_gritó mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a los tres, claro que sin quitar su mueca malfoyesca- _Tengo un encargo de Dumbledore, en la biblioteca¡ahora!-_ ordenó al ver que Potter y Weasley hacían un ademán de retener a Hermione, quien ya había empezado a avanzar en dirección a Draco, haciéndole un imperceptible guiño de agradecimiento.

_-¡Ahora tampoco me van a dejar cumplir con mis obligaciones como Premio Anual_!-los retó al ver que no le franqueaban el paso.

_-Claro que te dejaremos... ¡siempre y cuando no sea con el hurón!-_rabió Ron.

-_Pues para tu información, Weasley, soy el otro premio anual, y nunca, oye bien, nunca mezclo obligaciones con placer, así que, pórtate como niño bueno y deja que Granger me acompañe para terminar de una buena vez-_Ron hizo ademán de querer preguntar que era lo que iban a hacer, pero Draco fue mas rápido-, _lo que sea que Dumbledore nos haya mandado._

El rubio extendió su mano en dirección a la castaña y moviendo graciosamente los dedos le hizo una seña de que se acercara. Ella, apartando con su cuerpo a empellones a sus dos amigos se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el otro Premio Anual y sin tomar el brazo que irónicamente le ofrecía, entraron en la biblioteca.

_-Gracias. Eso fue…inesperado_-le medio agradeció la chica. A pesar de que tenían un acuerdo tácito y de que la noche anterior habían compartido un extraño momento de intimidad, aún no se sentía en suficiente confianza como para demostrarle abiertamente sus sentimientos.

-_De nada, ya sabes, me encanta interpretar el papel de caballero al rescate_-contestó con ironía en la voz al referirse al modo en que se deshizo de los pegotes de Hermione-. _Ven, conseguí dar con una sala de lectura más privada, donde nadie nos molestará_-le indicó el camino a seguir con su mano, y cuando ella comenzó a avanzar, él se las ingenió para quitarle sus pesadas cosas y comenzar a cargarlas por su cuenta. Extrañamente, este gesto logró arrancarle una cautivadora sonrisa a Hermione. Sí, Draco Malfoy sabía perfectamente como ganarse el favor de una mujer. La diferencia: él no había preguntado, había actuado.

En cuanto arribaron a la pequeña sala de lectura, Draco sacó de su mochila el estuche de ajedrez y comenzó a acomodar las piezas en el tablero. Como siempre, él escogió las negras, quedándose Hermione con las blancas.

-_Bien, quiero que nos concentremos en esta ocasión en tu forma de jugar. Primero que nada, debes tener en cuenta que cuenta tanto una buena estrategia de ataque como una buena defensa. Así que…ataca tú primero._

Hermione empezó bien con los movimientos de sus peones, creando una estupenda barrera con los peones y caballos, pero por mas insignificantes que parecieran los discretos movimientos de Draco, llegó el punto en que con sus alfiles consiguió devastar la mitad del tablero de Hermione.

-_Draco ¿cómo hiciste eso?_-le preguntó asombrada luego de que le hizo jaque mate con solo un alfil y una torre.

-_Simple, mientras muchos se preocupan en defender el frente del rey, tú puedes atacar por la lateral, muchas veces tu oponente mismo crea la jaula perfecta para que el rey no pueda escapar.-_ explicó con suficiencia.

_-Por cierto¿leíste mi nota?-_preguntó asombrosamente nerviosa Hermione.

-_Sí_-dijo lacónico.

-_Bueno, creo que prefiero agradecerte en persona ese gesto…¿cómo llamarlo?_

_-¿Humano?-_trató de ayudarla a explicarse mejor.

-_Sí, algo así. Bueno, gracias.-_ terminó diciéndole con un ligero sonrojo, uno casi imperceptible a menos que tuviese la piel pálida, como Malfoy. Draco no respondió nada, simplemente la vio a los ojos y asintió con su cabeza.

Llevaban un buen rato jugando, a pesar de que Hermione en ocasiones lograba jugadas espectaculares, aun resultaba Draco el vencedor...

_-¡Merlín, Malfoy! No es justo, no tienes mas que tres piezas y aun así me sigues ganando_.-le dijo una derrotada Hermione no sin un poco de secreta admiración.

-_Es algo que aprenderás a medida que vayas jugando, superioridad numérica no significa victoria segura._

Habían iniciado otra partida cuando su silencio fue interrumpido.

-¿_Cómo los aguantas?-_le preguntó despistadamente Malfoy mientras comía uno de sus peones.

_-¿A quiénes?-_ preguntó ella desconcertada por el momento en que habló. Draco alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

_-A Potter y a Weasley. Se la viven pegados a tu falda_- dijo con un ligero desprecio; a Draco se le hacía un poco inconcebible semejante apego entre los tres, casi enfermizo.

-_Nunca le he tratado de encontrar alguna explicación, simplemente así son..._

_-¿No te asfixian?_

_-En ocasiones_-le contestó avergonzada-, _pero la mayoría del tiempo agradezco tenerlos a mi lado, sea como sea, son mis únicos amigos.-_concluyó desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Él sintió un ligero vuelco en el corazón al ver su triste mirada. Realmente ese último año había sido un poco extraño... con su padre en Azkaban, a pesar de que le dolía, se sentía extrañamente libre, libre de pensar lo que quería, de sentir lo que quisiera, de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana...a pesar de que ese "ligero" cambio había pasado prácticamente desapercibido por la mayoría de los que le rodeaban. Quizá y esa fuera realmente su intención al ofrecerse a enseñarle ajedrez a Granger, sentir que se sentía "sentir", "vivir", "pensar", "querer", "desear"... Sabía de la inminencia de la guerra, pues Voldemort definitivamente se había hecho sentir, pero se sabía seguro dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts, fuera, el mundo era un embudo listo para tragárselo.

_-Hey¿y acaso no puedo llegar yo a ser un amigo?-_ le levantó el mentón para que le viera mientras le decía eso...y los inminentes ojos acuosos de la castaña terminaron finalmente por llenarse de agua.

_-No, tu tienes tu vida decidida, además_-sollozó ligeramente-, _tu me odias._

A Draco eso le pareció como si le hubiera vuelto a romper la nariz de un puñetazo. Soltó su rostro y dejó caer su mano al lado del tablero mientras trataba de reponerse de la realista respuesta de la chica que tenía enfrente.

_-Granger...dos cosas: una, nadie dice cómo va a ser mi vida, ni siquiera yo_-le dijo fríamente mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión pétrea-. _Y segundo, independientemente de mis sentimientos...extrañamente te admiro_.-ambos se quedaron impresionados: una por lo que había escuchado y el otro por lo que había dicho; al comienzo su intención había sido dejarle en claro a Hermione su situación como Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero inesperadamente esas palabras habían fluido solas a través de su boca.

_-No te vanaglories Granger, tampoco es para tanto_-Malfoy trató de minimizar su inesperada confesión. El anodino rostro de Hermione lentamente fue recuperando su color, y un extraño brillo lleno de humor se asomó a sus ojos y a su boca.

_-Oh Malfoy, tampoco esperaba que proclamaras un discurso lleno de mis cualidades...-_le dijo mientras se reía en cara de Draco, el cual no podía quitar una sonrisa sardónica mientras veía cómo la muchacha que le había dicho que la odiaba ahora se reía en su cara como si nunca se le hubieran ensombrecido los ojos.

_-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso... casi me sentí obligado a hacer una proclama ante todo Hogwarts_-dijo dramáticamente, haciendo énfasis con sus manos.

Ambos rieron ruidosamente hasta que Madame Pince se materializó al lado de ellos exigiéndoles guardaran silencio, así que tuvieron que volver a concentrarse en el juego.

_-Bien, antes que nada, debemos ver las ventajas que tienes con respecto a tus contrincantes, especialmente con el objetivo, Ron Comadreja Weasley...Veamos... primero que nada, le gustas_-comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano izquierda-, _lo cual nos da la ventaja de que se pondrá involuntariamente nervioso... eres su amiga, así que probablemente le dé un poco de remordimiento ser duro e inflexible en el juego. Si le hablas, le puedes distraer, y mejor aún si le hablas de cosas que no entiende... Granger...-_Draco barrió con la mirada la parte del cuerpo de Hermione que estaba al alcance de su vista- _¿te molestaría usar una blusa más escotada?-_ le preguntó con carita inocente. Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de responderle.

_-¿Cómo que más escotada?_

_-Sí, digamos, ponerle un poco de tensión visual al nene_.-dijo pícaro guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

_-No pienso apelar a mis senos para ganar.._.-lo miró indignada-, _soy perfectamente capaz de ganar a cualquiera inclusive vestida con un saari._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es la vestimenta tradicional de la mujer hindú_-le explicó como si fuera un niño de seis años-. _O quizá con el velo ese musulmán..._

_-¡A eso me refiero Granger! A que no hables castellano sino uno de tus dialectos raros repletos de información muggle._

_-¡Pero si es solo información general!-_se excusó la castaña-. _Todo el mundo la conoce..._

-_El mundo muggle, querida, no nuestra pequeña Comadreja que no puede manejar el felétono_...

_-Teléfono Malfoy..._

-_Si, esa cosa.-_dijo desdeñosamente el rubio. Difícilmente aceptaría que su primera experiencia con un aparato de esos fue totalmente desastrosa cuando tenía trece años.

_-¿Qué hora es?_-preguntó Hermione de pronto, luego de haberse vuelto a enfrascar en otra partida de ajedrez. Draco volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera y despreocupadamente le dijo:

_-Como las dos y media..._

_-¡Malfoy¡Las clases de la tarde¡La comida!_-chilló escandalizada. Pronta y he de decir, compulsivamente, comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Draco levantó la mirada del tablero, la observó detenidamente mientras ella como una loca frenética metía libros y plumas en la atestada mochila, que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento, mientras sus manos volaban de aquí a allá comprobando que no se le quedaba nada.

_-¿No te piensas mover Malfoy?-_le espetó un poco histérica por la parsimonia con que Draco reacomodaba las piezas dentro de la caja tablero.

-_Granger... ¿recuerdas quiénes somos?_

La pregunta la desubicó por completo... su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora buscando una respuesta.

"_Este...soy Hermione Granger, él es Draco Malfoy (No, creo que eso está sobreentendido)... ehhh, soy Gryffindor, él es Slytherin...soy chica, él es chico... somos de séptimo curso... ¿somos enemigos?... ¡no! piensa, piensa... sangre pura...sangre sucia... ehh... ¿somos amigos?... momento... ¿somos amigos?! _

_-¿Se vale decir "no sé?-_preguntó insegura luego de que su cerebro comenzó a sobrecalentarse.

_-Granger...-_comenzó a reprenderla-. _Somos Premios Anuales y renunciamos a Temas Selectos de Adivinación... que casualmente es a esta hora...tranquila, podemos ir a comer. Y después tenemos Artimancia avanzada._

Hermione se sintió desfallecer y abrumada, se dejó caer en la silla frente a Malfoy.

-_No lo recordabas¿cierto?_

Hermione no le respondió, pero le envió una significativa mirada que respondería invariablemente su pregunta. Ella esperaba que de pronto saliera con una de sus peroratas acerca de tener la cabeza sobrepoblada de información innecesaria; de no darse tiempo de tener vida social; de desperdiciar días, noches, belleza y juventud en un lugar que olía a moho, como lo era la biblioteca. Pero en vez de eso, se limitó a terminar de guardar las piezas de ajedrez. Luego de poner sus cosas en orden, centró sus ojos grises en la muchacha y le dijo:

_-¿No te gustaría comer en la torre?-_al tiempo que tomaba también la pesada mochila de Hermione, al parecer sin ninguna dificultad, y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella lo pensó sólo unos segundos, pues ¿qué podría tener de malo pasar un rato con alguien que parecía tener más cosas en común con ella de lo que superficialmente parecía?

_-Claro._-se incorporó y salieron de la biblioteca. No se encontraron a nadie en el camino, pues los de su mismo curso e inferiores estaban tomando clase, y los de los primeros tres cursos se encontraban comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a su torre, Draco se dirigió a un cuadro, que era réplica en miniatura del cuadro de frutas que indicaba la entrada a la cocina. Rascó la imagen de la pera y se formó una pequeña ventana a las cocinas, a la cual se aproximó un elfo ataviado con un delantal con el emblema de Hogwarts.

_-¿Si¿qué se les ofrece a los señores Premios Anuales?-_preguntó solícito.

_-Quisiéramos que la comida del día se nos sirviera en la Torre_-dijo con voz autoritaria, pero al escuchar un bufido detrás de él proveniente de la castaña, agregó-, _si no es mucha molestia._

-_Ninguna señor. En un instante se les envía_.-con un ligero PLOP, la ventana volvió a transformarse en el cuadro de frutas.

_-¿Ves lo que me haces decir?_-comenzó a reprocharle, aunque sin el tono ofensivo que aún solía emplear con ella el año pasado.

_-Lo tienes bien empleado_-respondió ufanamente-. _No te hace ningún daño ser educado con alguna otra criatura mágica. Además_-le dijo lanzando una mirada coqueta-,_ te ves muy lindo siendo todo un caballero._

-_En serio.._.-otra vez el ego se le infló y puso esa sonrisa narcisista de cuando alguien le dedicaba un elogio-. _Entonces debería ser más educado en tu presencia._-le dijo con galantería.

_-Oh, Malfoy... ¿y por qué en la mía? Para mí siempre serás un príncipe maleducado_.-le respondió desdeñosamente.

-_Pero un príncipe finalmente Hermione...-_pronunció con especial énfasis "príncipe" y "Hermione". En ese instante, un elfo se apareció frente a ellos, digamos que rompiendo el encanto. Al ver la mesa de la sala llena de libros, puso a levitar las charolas con comida, chasqueando los dedos, mandó libros, tinteros, plumas y pergaminos a la zona de la mini biblioteca para finalmente acomodar la comida en la mesa.

_-¿Los señores Premios Anuales comerán en el suelo?_

_-Sí.-_dijo Hermione, que tomó el cojín de su puff rojo y se sentó al modo indio en el suelo frente a la mesa, de espaldas a la chimenea.

Con una reverencia muy pronunciada, el elfo desapareció, dejándolos solos con la comida. Draco, que estaba de pie recargado en el saliente de la ventana, se aproximó a la mesa, y convocando un almohadón de su cuarto, se sentó de frente a Hermione, la cual ya estaba comiendo vorazmente.

_-¿No desayunaste antes de clases?-_le preguntó asombrado luego de verla comer- _"Al menos no devora como el troglodita de Comadreja"-_pensó.

_-Oh, sí-_le respondió luego de tragar, pues nunca tuvo como costumbre hablar con la boca llena de comida-._ Pero hay días en que inexplicablemente me da mucha hambre._

_-Ah.-_dijo comprendiendo.

Su comida siguió silenciosa, sin contratiempos ni insultos y cuando finalmente ella se quitó la servilleta del regazo sonriendo satisfecha, él levantó la vista de su plato.

_-Bueno, ya acabé, así que ya me voy a clases_-Hermione hizo el ademán de pararse, pero Draco la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-_Espera, tengo algo que darte_.-y sin más, se levantó y corrió a su cuarto.

_"Que extraño... a lo mejor quiere que entregue algo por él... porque no le he prestado nada que yo recuerde..."_

Draco estaba revolviendo a diestro y siniestro en su baúl murmurando _" ¿Dónde esta?"_ hasta que al fin su rostro dejó ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Sacó un objeto de ahí, que colocó en el bolsillo dentro de su capa. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras; caminó hasta donde se encontraba Hermione y sacó el objeto, que le entregó extendiendo el brazo.

-_Toma, lo compré a comienzo de año, ya sabes, por las obligaciones extra, pero nunca lo he utilizado, a lo mejor a ti si te sirve.-_ella tomó el objeto y se sorprendió de descubrir que era una hermosa agenda verde botella de bolsillo.

La abrió y vio que tenía secciones dedicadas a tareas, entrevistas, rondas, trabajos extra, horarios, reloj, calendario y notas. Tenía un dispositivo para activar un recordador, el cual provocaba que cuando se fuera a acercar el tiempo de hacer algo, la agenda cambiaría de color y se calentaría; por ello su práctico tamaño para poder ser cargado dentro de la túnica de la escuela.

Hermione agradeció interiormente el hecho que el recordador no fuera una voz como de Howler o de la agenda que en años anteriores había regalado a Ron y Harry; definitivamente sintió en carne propia la desagradable experiencia del objeto gritándole con su voz chillona que todo mundo escuchaba...lo peor que le pasó con ella fue que la activó para que le recordara la fecha de su periodo y a la maldita agenda se le ocurrió recordárselo en clase de Snape. Por ese hecho terminó hundiendo la agenda en el lago para que se la comiera el calamar gigante y, secretamente, por ello Draco conocía el periodo menstrual de Hermione. Ese recuerdo hizo que Hermione adquiriera una expresión ácida que se borró sacudiendo la cabeza.

_-Gracias. Creo que me será de mucha utilidad_.-le contestó.

_-De nada, como ya no he oído la voz chillona de tu anterior agenda, supuse que necesitarías una._

Hermione enrojeció cuando le dijo eso, _"Entonces... ¡oh Merlín! Supo del escándalo que provocó en clase de Snape... ¡Trágame tierra!"_

-_Eh... si...gracias...este... ¡ya me voy_!-y dicho esto, tomó su mochila, metiendo a fuerzas la agenda entre los apretados libros salió corriendo para dirigirse a la clase de Artimancia avanzada.

_-¡Recuerda que practicaremos en la noche!-_le gritó Draco antes de que cerrara la puerta de un portazo_-"Oh, Malfoy, eres endemoniadamente bueno en lo que haces... Ejem...sólo le diste una agenda...Sí, pero era un detalle útil y bonito... ¿y eso nos sirve para...?... ¡Como que para qué! Pues para tenerla contenta, ya sabes... "Alumna contenta es alumna dócil" si, ya me sé tu dichito ese... Además, es como un premio, ya me cuesta un poco más derrotarla... ¡soy tan buen maestro! ¬¬ engreído... Pero un príncipe engreído o ;)"_

Malfoy se estiró como gato en el sillón, tronando su espalda. Parsimoniosamente se levantó, se mesó el pelo con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba su mochila no tan repleta de útiles escolares, para dirigirse también a la clase de Artimancia avanzada.

* * *

**_Oas!!! aquí yo de nuevo llenándoles la pupila con mis historias raras. Ahora pasemos a lo bueno, respuestas a reviews!!_**

**_x.DarknessEnd.x (o Gaby): hola! seh, a veces me concentro más en una sola historia y dejo de lado mis múltiples proyectos, pero mi propósito de año nuevo es terminar las cosas de una buena vez...a menos que salgan más XD pues superado lo del USB, aquí andamos puedo tardarme, pero nunca dejo mis historias tiradas D, oh y el rubio en boxers (a Raven comienza a escurrirle baba por la comisura de la boca) simplemente demasiado perfecto!! Ron y Hermione...es demasiado predecible, será lo más lógico, pero predecible "mejor amigo se enamora de mejor amiga que es casi su hermana" no es por ser cotilla, pero así me pasó y creeme, mi "Draco" creo que fue mejor que mi "Ron" y Harry oh Harry, es un simple peón en mis maquiavélicas manos muajajaja! y como dices, Draco sabe lo que le conviene, si los hombres REALMENTE estuvieran interesados en entendernos, harían lo que el rubio este...de veras, mi tipo a veces lo hace y he de decir que es bastante útil y considerado. Besotes y gracias por tus tres reviews !!! sooo...saludos para allá y aquí seguimos tecleando ;)_**

**_Katty!! hola! a ti también te he visto rondando en otras partes, saludos!! bien, a tu primera pregunta, las cosas las escribo yo, Raven, en la cuenta de Mina, que se divierte leyendo lo que escribo a pesar de que sea contra su ideología potteresca (la pobre aún cree en el Harry/Hermione T.T, no es cierto Mina, ya sabes que yo te quelo n.n), y Ice Breath, pues ya ves, ya lo hemos continuado n.n sono felice!!! suerte con los estudios y saludos a Venezuela!_**

**_Celestana: Gracias por el apoyo...una cosita...¿qué es la "monda"? digo, no se mucho lenguaje coloquial de otras partes T.T Seh, nuestro pequeño Ronnie es algo distraído, pero qué le voy a hacer! así me imagino que es...tiene la pinta XD espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ;) saludos!!_**

**_Silviota: Hola!! me alegra que te haga reír, es mi propósito con este...porque Ice Breath a veces se me hace un poco depresivo. Seh, sabemos que Herms se muere de la vergüenza por casi cualquier cosa, pero mujer! que el tipo si sabe de chicas. Harry...oh, simplemente yo también me partí de la risa cuando escribí la escena de Harry cupido, oh...su carita en mi mente no tiene precio y Ron...neta, no es nada personal, pero me encanta desquitarme con él, es tan, tan víctima idónea XD nos leemos en el siguiente cap!!!_**

**_Ora sí, también quiero agradecer a mis lectores silenciosos, a los que espero haberles arrancado una sonrisa en medio de esta vida tan ajetreada. No se me impacienten, pero esque luego de escribir frenéticamente me entra un odio por la PC que para que les cuento...pero sigo escribiendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!_**

**_saludos, besos y abrazos de mi para ustedes_**

**_♫♪Raven♪♫_**


	8. Harry no es Trelawney ¿cierto?

**_Hola!!! de nueva cuenta estamos aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, ya sabemos que todo esto le pertenece a JKRowling, la cual nos presta tantito a sus creaciones para pervertirlas a nuestro antojo ;) _

* * *

**

_Capítulo VIII: Harry no es Trelawney... ¿cierto?_

_-" ¡Por fin! Creí que la clase de Artimancia nunca terminaría."_

Hermione iba saliendo de clase de la profesora Vector con una sonrisa cansada. Esa clase doble le había parecido extrañamente cansada, y lo único que deseaba era poder ir a estudiar un poco, y si el tiempo lo permitía, ir a caminar un rato alrededor del lago. Pero de pronto dos pares de brazos la asieron fuertemente de sus brazos.

_-¡Qué demonios...!_

_-No Herms, las niñas buenas no maldicen.._.-le dijeron indulgentemente a su derecha.

_-¡Tienes boca de camionero del autobús noctámbulo!-_oyó con reproche a su izquierda. Volteó hacia arriba para poder ver la cara de sus captores (que comparados con ella, eran excesivamente altos). A su derecha, Harry Potter sonreía con el pelo cubriéndole las torcidas gafas. A su izquierda, un poco más arriba, los ojos de Ron Weasley la miraban como bicho raro.

_-Ronald, no usaría semejantes expresiones, si ustedes no actuaran como unos delincuentes juveniles.-_les dijo digna mientras trataba infructuosamente de zafarse de sus amigos.

-_Ya-_dijo Harry cortando lo que parecía que se podría convertir en una batalla campal-. _Mejor dinos, Herms¿cómo has estado?_

-_No te vimos a la hora de la comida¿dónde estabas?-_interrogó Ron mientras extraía su varita y convocaba un _lumus_, que le dirigió a la cara en el más puro estilo detectivesco muggle.

_-¡Aparta, Ron!-_dijo Hermione mientras que de un manotazo desviaba la varita del pelirrojo-. _Estuve haciendo el encargo de Dumbledore con Malfoy y comí en la Torre._

_-¡Ajá! Con que fraternizando con el enemigo ¿eh?-_acusó Ron. Harry ya nada más los dejaba seguir porque seguía con la idea que de tanto pelear algo les iba a surgir... mientras aquellos seguían discutiendo, la mente de Harry comenzó a divagar, adoptando una cara bobalicona. Ahora, usaremos un _legeremens_ y nos adentraremos a los oscuros cauces de la mente del niño-que-no-está-aquí.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Harry Potter se apareció de la nada en medio de un camino rural. Extrayendo su varita del interior de su gabardina oscura, tocó con ella el señalamiento de madera que indicaba el kilómetro de carretera donde se encontraba. 7 ¼. Frente a él se materializó una enorme casa, copia idéntica de la Madriguera, en el buzón las letras indicaban: familia Weasley._

_Sonriendo de lado, Harry avanzó por el jardín repleto hasta el tope de juguetes y plantas salvajes. Un gnomo de pronto captó su atención, haciendo que caminara sin fijarse donde ponía sus pies, hasta que...PLAF! el suelo cedió bajo de él y cayó en una especie de trampa prehistórica para mamuts, un agujero oscuro cavado en la tierra con el fondo cubierto de hojarasca seca._

_Al sonido del crujir de la trampa al ceder, se asomaron tres cabecitas pelirrojas por el borde, escudriñando a su presa. Sonrieron perversamente y gritaron a todo pulmón:_

_-¡MAMA!..._

_-LO ATRAPAMOS..._

_-ATRAPAMOS A TIO HARRY..._

_Al borde de la trampa, la silueta de una mujer poseedora de una mata indomable de cabello castaño se hizo presente._

_-¡Lucien, Lelio, Lancelot! Más vale que se apuren a sacarlo de ahí-les indicó a los niños de siete años molesta-. Y tu, Harry¿no se supone que eres el mago invencible, el que nunca cayó en manos de nadie?-le dijo burlona._

_-Voldemort es bazofia comparado con tus hijos, Herms._

_Los niños introdujeron una escalera dentro del agujero para que Harry saliera. Ya fuera del hoyo y cubierto de tierra, se sacudió a lo canino y saludó con un beso y un abrazo a su mejor amiga._

_-Vamos, pasa Harry. Ron ya espera dentro.-le indicó dirigiéndolo al interior de la casa. Pero cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta para girarlo y entrar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una avalancha que sólo dejó como huella un polvaderón arrasó con Harry._

_Ya en el suelo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y preguntó entrecortadamente:_

_-¿Anotaste las placas del camión? xx_

_-¡Oh, cielos Harry! Lo siento tanto... ¿te lastimaste?_

_-No, pero que fue eso..._

_-Oh, solo las gemelas, Stella y Suzette._

_Hermione ayudó a Harry a incorporarse y a duras penas pudo sentarlo con la ayuda de Ron en una de las sillas del antecomedor._

_-Harry¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con preocupación el pelirrojo._

_-Las gemelas le pasaron encima...-dijo Hermione a modo de explicación._

_-Con razón...-contestó Ron como si fuera lo más natural del mundo._

_Hermione colocó dos cafés frente a los hombres, acercándoles una tarta de manzana y el cuchillo para que se sirvieran. Con un casto beso en la frente, se despidió de Ron y le dijo:_

_-Ya me voy. Cuida bien de los niños. Si necesitas algo, tengo el móvil encendido o puedes usar la red floo o mandar a Pig.- y se fue. Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que se desapareció en el límite. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un estridente chillido se escuchó y Ron salió corriendo fuera de la cocina, para regresar a los pocos minutos con una bebé ataviada con un adorable vestidito rosa y un chupete en la boca._

_Ron se veía agotado, inclusive más que durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxes al parecer de Harry. La bebé le extendió los brazos a Harry y éste la tomó y la sentó en su regazo. Al punto, la nena tomó sus gafas y las lanzó lejos y le tironeó del cabello. Luego, mientras Ron tomaba su café absorto en sus pensamientos, la niña se revolvió molesta para que la soltara y la pusiera en el suelo, de donde empezó a gatear hacia las gemelas que cruzaron hacia la sala._

_-¿Y qué tal la dicha de la vida familiar Ron?- preguntó Harry indeciso..._

_-El juez me engañó. Ya no existe la dicha familiar-dijo triste-. Si es que acaso alguna vez existió...-terminó sarcástico._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando Ron? Tienes seis maravillosos hijos y una bella esposa..._

_-Corrección, engendré seis niños capaces de reducir a Fred y George a plasma y ya ni siquiera tengo esposa..._

_-Pero ¿y Herms? o.O_

_-¿No te enteraste?-le dijo Ron incrédulo- No pues cómo, si andabas en misión secreta...-le excusó-. Bueno, resulta que al parecer el idiota de Malfoy y Herms tuvieron algo que ver en la escuela y decidieron que deberían "retomarlo".-terminó con asco._

_-O sea que Herms..._

_-Se fue con Malfoy, entre semana ella cuida de Lucien, Lelio, Lancelot, Stella, Suzette y Sophie; los fines de semana, me toca ser "El papá"._

_-¿Y los niños?-preguntó Harry aún más desconcertado_

_-¡Encantados con "papi Draco"¡Puedes creerlo¡ "Papi Draco"!-le contestó Ron furibundo..._

_Harry James Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el valeroso Gryffindor, el "Elegido", el poseedor de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, el invencible asesino de Voldemort, el excelente y poderoso auror... cayó desmayado con la última frase resonando en su cabeza: "Papi Draco"..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-¡WHAAAAAA¡Hermione¡Como pudiste!_-Harry comenzó a gritarle a la chica, que enfrascada en una de sus eternas discusiones con Ron ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él andaba en su otro mundo. Ambos, Ron y Hermione lo vieron con cara de "what the hell...". Harry aún mantenía un acusador dedo erguido contra Hermione.

_-¿Cómo pude que, Harry?_-preguntó ella con temor.

_- ¡Engañan a tu marido con Malfoy!_

_-Momento, momento... ¿cómo diablos va Hermione a engañar a su marido con Malfoy si ni siquiera tiene marido?-_terció Ron mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo para suavizar su agitada respiración.

_-¡Sí tiene¡Y eres tú Ron!-_Hermione y Ron se voltearon a ver, ambos preocupados de que su amigo hubiera perdido la razón- _Te casaste con Hermione, tuvieron seis hijos y un buen día Herms decide retomar su idilio amoroso con Malfoy. Te dejó, se llevó a los niños y ellos lo llaman...oh, Merlín...creo que voy a vomitar...le llaman... Papi Draco..._

_-¡Harry James Potter¿Cómo puedes decir tales estupideces?!-_gritó Hermione.

-_Oh, Harry, creo que tienes razón...voy a vomitar... ¡es asqueroso!... papi Draco...-_Ron comenzó a ponerse de todos colores, destacando un amarillo que hubiera matado de envidia a la tez de Snape.

_-Weasley, creo que sonaría más asqueroso "papi Ronnie" ¿no crees Granger?-_dijo de pronto Draco, el cual se había materializado al lado del pelirrojo, que saltó por la sorpresa de escucharle decir eso a su oído- _¿Y ahora quien bota, Comadreja?-_ se burló Draco, devolviéndole el sambenito de haberle nombrado "El Increíble Hurón Botador".

_-¡Tú!-_exclamó Harry apuntándolo también con su dedo- _¡Tú serás la perdición de nuestra amiga¡Apártate, Belcebú!-_dijo mientras hacía extraños movimientos con su varita convocando chispitas, tratando de alejarlo de ahí.

_-Eh, tu, baja eso_-le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la varita de Harry. Volteó a verlo severamente-. _Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por intento no deliberado de hechizar a un Premio Anual._

-_Hey Hermione! Eso no es justo...-_trató de protestar Ron. Ella lo volteó a ver con ojos de pistola, instándolo a hablar para también poder bajarle puntos.

El silencio se hizo en el pasillo fuera de la clase de la profesora Vector, no se oía ni el murmullo de un mosquito y una seca rodadera pasó por ahí (¿de dónde salió el elemento western? No f...idea).

-_Bien. En vista de que aquí no ha pasado nada-_dijo poniendo sus ojos duramente en cada uno de los chicos- _los dejo en la gracia de Merlín, que yo voy a hacer mis cosas._

Y caminando altivamente se alejó del trío, aunque por dentro estuviera tan cansada que en vez de ir a estudiar tal como se lo había propuesto, terminó yéndose mejor a su cuarto a descansar antes de la cena.

Mientras los tres chicos la veían alejarse, no pudieron menos que cruzar sus miradas. Después de todo, eran los chicos que la soportaban.

-_Me importa poco que me haya quitado cinco puntos, pero eres un destroza hogares Malfoy_.-le dijo Harry aún con desconfianza.

_-¿Podrías explicarme de qué jodidos estabas hablando para decir eso? O simplemente fue otra de tus incursiones en mentes ajenas y ahora caíste en la de Trelawney...-_le respondió el rubio burlándose de la capacidad de Harry para "introducirse" en la mente de Voldemort (je, admitámoslo, si el chico es hijo de Lucius a fuerzas sabía de que el Lord tenía algún modo de enlace con Potty).

_-Si lo hago o no, tu...momento...¿tú como sabes?_

_-La información es poder Potter...-_le dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa en sus deliciosos labios (creo que me explayé)-. _En fin. Como sangre-sucia dijo, yo también me voy a hacer mis cosas... "quedan en la gracia de Merlín"-_dijo parodiando la anterior expresión de Hermione, para luego alejarse presa de unas carcajadas que hacían que le doliera el esternón.

-_Sigo pensando que se convertirá en un destrozahogares..._

_-Harry..._

_-¿Si Ron?_

_-No pienso casarme con Hermione, así que...cállate!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El anochecer hizo acto de presencia en ese apartado rincón de Escocia, donde un edificio lleno de magia albergaba a una ingente cantidad de adolescentes presas de sus estragos hormonales y armados con varitas.

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-parece-ser-vidente, se encontraba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, esperando a que se apareciera a cenar su otra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. No la había visto desde que finalizó su clase de Artimancia avanzada. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, normalmente, ella no se saltaría las comidas a menos que estuvieran en periodo de exámenes.

_-Ron¿no deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Hermione?_

_-Quierefs po fafor defargme cogmerg ef paf?-_ le contestó su pelirrojo sancho panza, el cual finalmente tragó-. _Debe de estar encerrada estudiando en alguna parte. Además, tu y yo tenemos que volver a la torre de Gryffindor para continuar practicando.-_ dando por finalizada la conversación, Ron se volvió hacia su plato para terminar su segunda ración de pastel de carne.

Harry no paraba de ver a la puerta para vislumbrar si de casualidad su amiga entraba. Al voltear hacia su copa con jugo de calabaza y tomarla con su mano derecha, se quedó viendo el líquido naranja. Apreció todos los matices de color naranja que adquiría cuando balanceaba la copa, y miró concienzudamente las ondas de movimiento que se formaban en su superficie...

Harry dejó de nuevo en la mesa su copa. Volteó por enésima vez a la puerta del Gran Comedor y vio que finalmente su amiga atravesaba el umbral. Se veía radiante: había recogido su pelo en un rodete con palitos chinos y llevaba unos aretes parecidos a los rabanitos de Luna colgándole de las orejas. Llevaba su uniforme, pero éste se veía más adecuado a su talla, como si lo hubiera ajustado y con deleite observó que el balanceo de las caderas de la chica al caminar eran producto de unos tacones que de solo verlos daban mareo. Ella había comenzado a avanzar hacia las mesas, pero en vez de tomar su habitual camino hacia la mesa más retirada, la de Gryffindor, se desvió a su izquierda para ir a la mesa de Slytherin. Cada taconeo la aproximaba más y más hacia el centro de la misma, donde apenas visto por encima de todas las cabezas, una rubia cabellera destacaba entre todas.

Al llegar hasta el punto platino en el centro de la mesa, ella se inclinó hacia el dueño de la mata rubia, susurró algo en su oído y soltó una risita coqueta que se escuchó hasta donde él estaba sentado.

Harry escuchó un desagradable gorgoreo a su izquierda y volteó sus ojos esmeraldas hacia la fuente de ese sonido; el cual provenía de la obstruida garganta de Ron, que con un trozo de carne danzando peligrosamente en el borde de su boca abría la misma y los ojos como si quisiera que le saltaran de las cuencas y rodaran hasta los pies de Hermione.

Decidió ignorar a su amigo para volver a fijar su mirada en la chica con la que había compartido de todo desde los once años. Ella continuaba sonriendo coquetamente viendo hacia abajo, cuando de repente, el alto rubio de ojos grises se levantó. Con fuerza la tomó de la cintura para aproximarla a su cuerpo. Con una mano quitó los palillos soltándole el cabello y con la otra cogió el mentón de la chica para levantar su rostro y que ambos ojos se vieran. La besó salvajemente.

Harry estaba que se le desencajaba la mandíbula y todos los Slytherins que se encontraban alrededor de la pareja se levantaron de sus asientos como impulsados por un resorte y con caras de asco. Ellos ni se percataron de ello pues seguían enfrascados en darse un beso estilo dementor, capaces de absorberse hasta el alma.

Él la asió fuertemente de la cintura, alzándola en vilo y la recostó en la mesa, después de hacer volar todo lo que estaba sobre ella. Malfoy se puso a horcajadas sobre Hermione y de un tirón le abrió la blusa, haciendo saltar todos los botones, dejando con ello libres los senos de Hermione, apenas cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y dejó escapar un grito que resonó por todo el Gran Comedor:

_-¡DRACO MALFOY ERES UN DEGENERADO!!!!_

Todas las cabezas de los que en ese momento se encontraban cenando se voltearon raudamente hacia Harry, quien era detenido a duras penas por Ron, ya que estaba haciendo una demostración de fuerza, listo a irse sobre Malfoy para molerlo a golpes, sin contar con que se había echado encima el jugo de calabaza.

El rostro de Malfoy era todo un poema: a lo largo de su vida lo habían llamado infantil, egoísta, narcisista, estúpido, imbécil, pervertido, cerdo, cruel, cobarde, mi amor, oh Merlín, presuntuoso, ególatra, desgraciado, mal nacido y muchas, muchas cosas más, pero nunca antes le habían gritado en medio de una cena que era un degenerado. Su cara se contorsionó en una iracunda máscara dispuesta a irse también sobre Harry si Zabbini no lo hubiera también agarrado de la túnica. Crabbe y Goyle simplemente tronaron sus nudillos y miraron amenazadoramente a Harry.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Harry y en voz baja le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Harry la ignoró y su vista se centró en el umbral de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione acababa de entrar al salón. Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... ¡Hermione acababa de entrar al salón! Eso significaba que... ella no se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos, ya que sus pasos en vez de ir hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, se dirigían hacia la de Slytherin.

_-¡Hermione¡No vayas¡Le enseñará a todo mundo tu sostén negro de encaje!-_ le gritó Harry completamente desquiciado a la muchacha. Gran error. Hermione se detuvo y enrojeció con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, donde predominaba la vergüenza y la ira contra su mejor amigo. Era cierto que ese día traía un sostén negro, pero el por qué Harry lo sabía y había decidido gritárselo a todo pulmón a la población de Hogwarts era todo un misterio para ella.

Mientras que un creciente murmullo se estaba apoderando de las bocas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, los pasos de Hermione dejaron de dirigirse a Slytherin para casi correr hacia Harry y la mesa de Gryffindor. Definitivamente Hermione estaba iracunda, y todo porque su amigo había decidido ese día para humillarla. Lo quisiera o no.

Ron ya se había enfrentado infinidad de veces a la ira Gryffindoriana de Hermione como para saber cuando había cruzado la línea, y a todas luces, Harry lo había hecho.

_-¡Herms¡Perdónalo!-_comenzó a rogarle Ron cuando se encontraba a dos metros de ellos- _¡No está en sus cabales!_

_-¿AH SI RON?-_la mirada de Hermione era precisamente la de un psicópata a la vista de su presa.

_-¡Sí!-_Ron estaba desesperado. Debía encontrar el modo de que Hermione Granger no convirtiera en polvo cósmico a Harry, la única esperanza que tenían contra Voldemort. Y un gran foco se prendió sobre su cabeza- _¡Fue el polvo anti-doxys! Sabes que nunca le ha caído bien..._

_-Ustedes no han dexyoxizado su habitación desde que entraron a Hogwarts...así que a otra con ese cuento.-_le respondió Hermione mientras sus manos tomando forma de garras se aproximaban peligrosamente al cuello de Harry.

_-¡POTTER¡WEASLEY¡GRANGER!_- finalmente alguien decidió que era hora de meter en cintura al trío mas escandaloso de Hogwarts. McGonagall se las ingenió para atar a Harry y Hermione; para que el primero no fuera a matar a Malfoy y para que la segunda no cayera en Azkaban por homicidio del Elegido. Haciéndolos levitar, se los llevó a su oficina, seguida de un cabizbajo Ronald que iba murmurando: _"Cuando mi madre se entere..."_ . Seguramente su mente volaba hacia ese desagradable recuerdo del Howler en segundo año.

La retirada del trío dorado pareció calmar a los que se encontraban cenando. Snape tenía una extraña mirada de suficiencia y una mezquina sonrisa formándosele en la boca. Dumbledore comentaba con el profesor Flitwick acerca de los diferentes usos del polvo anti-doxy en la industria clandestina y el mercado negro.

Malfoy se había sentado muy tranquilo luego de que Harry gritara acerca del sostén de Granger. Dos razones muy poderosas mantenían una sonrisa permanente en su cara: Uno, Potter se había ganado a pulso una sentencia a muerte sin que él tuviera que mover un solo dedo; y dos, simplemente imaginar a Hermione con un sostén negro y presa de un "degenerado" como él para mostrarlo era simplemente...inspirador.

Sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaría conociendo que clase de castigo les impondría la Sub Directora y Jefa de Gryffindor, se dispuso a terminar rápidamente su cena para poder irse a su cuarto y dar rienda suelta a su "inspiración".

* * *

**_Jojojojojo! por fin! Espero que mi intención de que este capítulo sea gracioso haya sido superado jejejeje pues ya saben saludos a: _**

**_Todas las personitas que han sentido curiosidad y le han dado click a la historia. Sé que no dejan su huella en el paso de fanfic, pero sé que están ahí, esperando por un nuevo capítulo para reír conmigo ;) Y también para:_**

**_oromalfoy: Hey, gente nueva!! que gusto que te haya gustado (oh redundancia) la historia. Espero que continues leyendo ;) _**

**_Javas: Hola carne fresca!!! ese es mi eufemismo para las personas nuevas que conosco jejeje wow los siete de un tirón??? eso es casi tan vicioso como cuando leí "Lija y Terciopelo" en dos días y medio :P gracias por decir que la historia está linda...normalmente mis historias me las inspiro en cosas chuscas que me pasan o que me imagino en medio de clases (lo que normalmente provocan que mis profes me llamen la atención jejeje). Xau! nos seguimos leyendo _**

**_Cerise27: Espero que también alcances a leer este cap! ya después me darás la opinión ;)_**

**_Bien, nos leemos proxímamente espero... un favorsito...podrían leer mis otras historias?? piquenle a mina202 y ahí esta lo demás (esa cuenta es compartida con mi amiga Mina) o también tengo en raven202 (esa es la mía ;) )... necesito crítica acerca de ellas para poder continuar...tengo una pequeña traba literaria ejejeje... hasta luego!_**

**_♪Raven♪_**


	9. Descubrir ¿dudar? quizá

**_Ven? les dije que andaba inspirada. Este se supone que es mi fic "humorístico"...se nota que de comediante me muero de hambre? jejejee. Bueno, ya que la espera ha sido larga, que al menos la lectura no lo sea tanto XD_**

* * *

Malfoy se encontraba estudiando en la sala común. Frente a él, el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba los cinco mapas celestes desplegados sobre la mesita de café. Ahora, como premio anual, sus calificaciones eran muy relevantes, y no pensaba, bajo ningún concepto, dejarse ganar tan fácilmente por su "otra" compañera.

De pronto, sus ojos grises se detuvieron sobre el punto donde se encontraba la constelación de Orión. Aguzó el oído y las cejas comenzaron a alzársele. Reconociendo el sonido, dejó escapar lentamente el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, al tiempo que se echaba cómodamente en el sillón. Con la cabeza echada atrás y los ojos cerrados, levantó su mano derecha y contó en voz y signo:

-_Uno...dos...tres_- y señaló la puerta que en ese momento se abría de un furioso golpe.

_-Odio a Harry James Potter, pero sobre todo, odio a Ronald Bilius Weasley...oh si¡alguien va a morir!-_ una enojada castaña de pelo alborotado y brillante insignia de premio anual al lado del escudo de Gryffindor en su capa azotó la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos con exasperación. Era la cuarta vez en la semana que esa escena se repetía en la torre y francamente, ya lo tenía harto.

_-¿Ahora que hicieron los estúpidos de Cara-rajada y Comadreja?-_ preguntó hastiado.

Hermione bufó y se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Draco, inhaló y exhaló pausadamente cinco veces y soltando un último suspiro, procedió a contarle:

_-Pues estábamos, como siempre, cumpliendo la detención impuesta por McGonagall, cuando…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban por segunda vez en la semana limpiando el desperfecto hecho por Peeves al pelearse contra Myrtle, la llorona vengadora. Llevaban horas y horas tratando de quitar la sustancia pegajosa adherida a todos los trofeos de la sala, sin contar con los calderos que les esperaban para mañana con Snape. Y en vista de que no se les había permitido emplear magia, Filch les había armado con cubetas de "limpialotodo" y cepillos dentales.

_-¿Por qué esta mierda siempre me pasa cuando no soy el que la merece?-_ comenzó a lamentarse Ron mientras peleaban él y su cepillo para rescatar la placa donde aparecía el nombre de Mortimer Knag como ganador del torneo de gobstones de 1873.

_-A mi ni me digas nada_-dijo Hermione con un bufido-. _Si a "éste" no le diera por andar adivinando el color de los sostenes no habría pasado nada..._

_-¡Oye! -_replicó enojado Harry-. _Te puedo asegurar que no espío a nadie. Ya te dije, fue un deja vu._

_-¡Oh, sí, claro! Un "deja vu"-_contestó ella sarcástica-. _¿Y que soy yo, la capitana de Ravenclaw?_

_-¡Ya cállense!-_les gritó Ron enojado-. _Joder, son más catastróficos que Fred y George a los cinco años_.-terminó con hastío y meneando la cabeza.

Luego de eso, el trío decidió terminar de una buena vez el trabajo en silencio, simplemente interrumpidos por los maullidos de la Sra. Norris, que se había quedado a vigilarlos.

Luego de un buen rato de continuar talle y talle con los minúsculos cepillitos y de insistentes murmullos de indignación por parte de Ron llegó la profesora McGonagall para por fin levantarles ese castigo.

Los tres ya iban hartos, y que Ron volviera a quejarse de que la mayoría de sus castigos se los ganaba por andar tras de Harry o de Hermione, no les ayudaba en nada a mantener ese delgado lazo de amistad que se supone debían conservar. Después del enésimo chasquido de lengua de Hermione, Ron comprendió que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso y que si continuaba, era probable que se volviera a ganar tremendo ataque de canarios nuevamente. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

_-¿Y que tal el ajedrez Herms?_

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle que por su culpa no había podido estar tomando sus clases regularmente con Malfoy, pero alcanzó a contenerse a tiempo. En lugar de ello, se las ingenió para componer una sonrisa maléfica que bien pudiera haber asustado a Harry, pero no desanimó a Ron para que en vez de joder, comenzara a fanfarronear.

-_No que va¿cómo vas a estar aprendiendo ajedrez? Todas las personas que sé que lo practican no han mencionado que estén contigo..._

_-No estés tan seguro.-_afirmó ella con seguridad y misterio.

_-Pues a menos que estés tomando lecciones con Malfoy, no veo de que modo pueda alguien más enseñarte-_respondió Ron mientras reía con lo que le parecía era un buen chiste.

_-Oh, Ron, tampoco estoy tan desesperada-_dijo mordiéndose los labios divertida al ver a su amigo reír.

_-No, en serio, sí creo que estés muy desesperada. El torneo se acerca y aún no he dicho "jaque mate" ¿recuerdas?_

Ella simplemente le sonrió sombría y decidió atacar por una tangente mientras seguían caminando camino al Hall.

_-¿Y qué tal Lavender?-_preguntó insidiosa para ver cómo Ron se sonrojaba ligeramente y Harry soltaba una risita.

_-Bien. Andando, ya sabes. En sus cosas._

_-Ajá. ¿Y cómo la ves?-_insistió.

_-Con los ojos ¿qué no?-_respondió evasivo.

-_Vamos Ron, yo te he visto, te la comes con los ojos desde que se dio el cambiazo en esta última salida a Hogsmeade_-intervino Harry dándole un codazo cómplice a Ron en las costillas.

_-¿Ah sí¿Y qué se hizo?-_preguntó Hermione intrigada.

_-Pues esas cosas que hacen las chicas... pintarse el pelo, hacerse un corte, manicure, maquillaje, comprarse ropa linda para andar por la torre...lo que hacen las chicas normales.-_terminó Ron embobado.

_-¿Las chicas normales Ron?-_preguntó Hermione comenzando a ofenderse.

_-Sí. Eso hacen todas las chicas normales ¿no? Arreglarse para verse lindas._

_-¿Te parece que eso es todo lo que debe hacer una chica?-_preguntó Hermione frenando el paso y poniendo los puños en sus caderas.

_-Claro. Todas las chicas que conozco lo hacen.-_dijo con certeza el pelirrojo.

_-¿Y qué soy yo Ron_?-le retó.

_-¿Tú? Pues... eres Hermione-_dijo dubitativo Ron.

_-¿Eso qué significa?-_preguntó ella entrecerrando peligrosamente sus flameantes ojos. Harry simplemente se echó al suelo para presenciar de nueva cuenta una de las famosas peleas Ron vs Hermione.

_-Pues... ¿cómo decirlo? No te arreglas, mucho, te la pasas entre libros, andas con ropa común, no tienes citas más que la idílica y platónica relación que tienes con Krum... eres Hermione._

_-Pues por si no te enteras, Ronald Bilius Weasley¡Soy una chica! Y déjame decirte que ser una chica implica más que ponerte bonita y complaciente_.-le gritó ella.

_-¡Pero eso es lo que te hace especial!-_comenzó a la defensiva Ron.

_-Y especial es el nombre que le ponen a las chicas que no llenan las expectativas-_respondió blandiendo un acusador dedo frente al rostro del pelirrojo.

_-¡No¡yo nunca quise decir eso!-_balbució tratando de enmendar las cosas.

_-¡Nooo que va! Nada más me dejaste muy en claro tu postura en lo relativo a lo que hace de una chica atractiva. Tu subconsciente te ha traicionado_.-dijo golpeando con su dedo el pecho de Ron. Y luego de eso se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino a su dormitorio.

_-¡Pero a pesar de ser así nos caes bien!-_le alcanzó a gritar Harry desde el suelo. Ella, sin voltear a verlos, se limitó a continuar su camino.

_-Lo sé, Harry, ahora... ¡Hazlo que recuerde eso cada vez que lo traicione el subconsciente!_ –le gritó aún dándoles la espalda.

_-¿Y ahora qué hice?-_alcanzó a oír que Ron preguntó inocentemente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-¿Eso fue todo?-_preguntó Draco solícito. Si le iba a interrumpir de hacer la tarea por desahogarse, que al menos se desahogara completamente.

_-Sí...-_dijo ella apenada por haberse contado semejante escena a Draco.

Él se percató de la incomodidad de Hermione y tirándose de nuevo hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón de dos plazas donde ambos estaban sentados, le sugirió casualmente:

_-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?_

_-Pero¿qué no tienes que terminar los mapas?_ –le recordó volteando a ver los pergaminos desparramados sobre la mesa –_Recuerda que la profesora Vector no es tan condescendiente a pesar de que seamos Premios Anuales. –_terminó sacando de nueva cuenta su faceta de chica responsable y ansiosa.

_-¿Qué son diez minutos de las cuatro horas que llevo aquí?_ –le respondió desdeñoso. Se irguió en toda su estatura, estirando cada una de sus vértebras para agarrar del suelo la capa que había dejado tirada. Ella solamente lo miraba incrédula. Ya cuando estaba frente a la puerta y con la mano en el pomo, se volvió hacia Hermione con una ceja alzada.

_-¿Vienes o no?_

Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa. Ella también tenía que terminar tareas que por estar cumpliendo la detención no había ni siquiera empezado, pero la idea de despejarse diez minutos era demasiado tentadora. Él, con esa pose de chico malo obligándola a olvidarse un rato de que debía ser perfecta, era demasiado tentadora. Arrugó también el entrecejo; ¿diez minutos o comenzar la desvelada?

_-Sé que tarde o temprano voy a terminar reprochándome esto..._ –dijo resignada mientras se reajustaba la capa y se iba a la puerta. Draco le regaló una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

-_Nunca hay que reprocharse nada. "Haz lo que quieras, dijo Dios, hazlo y carga con las consecuencias"¿no es ése uno de sus múltiples refranes muggles?_

_-¿Siempre tienes una palabra para todo?_

_-No. Es que adoro tener siempre la última palabra._ –respondió arrogante.

Ella decidió por una noche darle el gusto de tenerla, y le siguió a través de los pasillos oscuros, donde sólo resonaban los pasos ahogados de ambos. A medida que avanzaban, una risilla se comenzó a escuchar. Una risilla traviesa, coqueta y divertida.

Hermione tenía la certeza de que provenía de alguna chica escapada de su dormitorio para ir a alguna especie de cita nocturna, y era su deber evitar a toda costa que alumnos no autorizados anduvieran vagando a deshoras. Con determinación, empezó a caminar hacia la fuente del sonido, pero una gran y fría mano la detuvo por el codo.

_-¿A dónde te crees que vas?_ –le preguntó Draco al oído.

_-A enviar a esa chica a su dormitorio. Es nuestra responsabilidad_ –le dijo digna.

-_Granger, por amor a Merlín ¡déjala! Si le llega a pasar algo será por su entera responsabilidad..._ –luego de eso, una risa ahogada, más grave, acompañó a la risita.

_-¡Pero no tiene permitido exponerse de ese modo!_ –le replicó ella zafándose. Él la tomó por los hombros y la colocó cara a cara, con escasos centímetros de separación.

_-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?_

A Hermione la tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Claro que tenía la certeza de que era su obligación evitar las escapadas nocturnas de amigos o parejitas, y también la seguridad de que ella no sería ni severa ni condescendiente.

¿Acaso le molestaba el hecho de que esa chica experimentara algo que ella no¡Merlín¡Claro que no! Si de algo estaba convencida Hermione Granger, era que ella no necesitaba de más aventuras de las que tenía con Harry y Ron, las cuales superaban con mucho a lo que cualquier estudiante común de Hogwarts llegaría a vivir en esos siete años. ¿Envidia acaso¿Envidia de qué¿De que por las noches las chicas normales tenían citas en recovecos oscuros donde chicos con las hormonas alborotadas las besarían y tocarían hasta el cansancio¿Era eso¡Claro que no! Ella se había besado con Víctor Krum, y había experimentado a los catorce lo que era esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Había sido abrazada infinidad de veces por Harry y Ron, los cuales, a cuentagotas, estaban siendo reconocidos como chicos con posibilidades de atraer a chicas. Pero fuera de ellos tres... ¿qué era la pasión¿La excitación¿Cómo se siente una caricia impúdica¿Duele perder la virginidad? Miles de nuevas ideas se le estaban desbordando en un torrente de confusión, y si hay algo que Hermione Granger siempre ha odiado, ha sido el desorden y la incertidumbre.

Draco la vio librar una batalla dentro de sí misma. Vio como sus convicciones parecían caer estrepitosamente y cómo el cuerpo dejaba la tensión defensiva para dar paso a la relajación del que se ha resignado. Ella aflojó los hombros prisioneros de las manos de Draco y él, al verla tan calmada, terminó por dejar caer sus brazos a los costados.

_-Oye, Granger¿estás bien?_ –para Hermione, esas palabras salidas de Draco le parecían lejanas, como el recuerdo de una tarde de verano en las noches de diciembre. Su mente seguía girando tratando de encontrar en qué había fallado, qué era lo que la hacía sentir incompleta. Levantó su mirada vidriosa para enfocarla en el rostro del rubio con la huella de haber dado con una infinita y dolorosa verdad.

_-Racionalizo demasiado las cosas¿verdad?_ –le preguntó con una vocecita. Para Malfoy, la respuesta era obvia, claro que pensaba demasiado las cosas, hasta la más mínima, pero no creía que fuera el momento de hacérselo saber.

_-Sólo lo necesario_ –respondió evasivo -, _en ocasiones eso te ha ayudado bastante. Pero no me has respondido ¿qué te molesta?_

_-No lo sé_ –dijo dejando por un momento de lado la expresión de ave lastimada para ponerse de nueva cuenta seria y formal -, _como siempre estoy racionalizando las cosas, en ocasiones no llego a ningún lado._

_-¿Le tienes envidia?_ –preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia a los sentimientos o la respuesta que le fuera a dar la chica.

_-Quizá... –_respondió ella deshaciendo el camino de vuelta a la entrada de su dormitorio. Él se esperaba que replicara, no que se lo tomara tan tranquilamente y volviera a la torre. Meneando la cabeza, fue tras ella para alcanzarla de dos zancadas. Ambos entraron a la torre silenciosamente. Draco no sabía que hacer y por un momento prefirió que ella no empezara a desquitarse con él.

Hermione, por su parte, comenzó a deshacer la mochila que indolentemente había dejado tirada en el suelo antes de irse a detención. Sacó con cuidado los libros, abriendo sus perfectamente cuidados tomos en la página indicada. Desenrolló los pergaminos, sacó la tinta y afiló la pluma de faisán. Lo acomodó todo de modo que le quedara al alcance de la mano. Casi mecánicamente, comenzó a leer, anotar y escribir la tarea de Encantamientos. A Draco le pareció todo más bien una excusa para no hablar con nadie. Y dejó que así siguiera.

Él finalmente se sentó en el sofá para terminar de dibujar la ruta de la Vía Láctea cuando Orión se alineaba con ella. La tensión era perfectamente palpable. Y el escuchar el constante rasgueo de la pluma de Hermione contra el pergamino o goteando los excesos de tinta no era precisamente un ruido que Draco soportara tan fácilmente.

_-¿No me vas a decir qué fue lo que te molestó?_ –le preguntó finalmente cuando se cansó del silencio.

_-No tiene relevancia... –_le contestó ella evasivamente fingiendo centrarse nuevamente en su tarea. Claro que no le iba a decir qué le molestaba. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía¿cómo iba a decírselo a él?

_-Eres pésima mintiendo a cualquiera que no sea un profesor, Granger. –_le azuzó. El pobre no conocía otro modo de obtener algo de ella que no fuera retándola. Hermione volteó a verle, pero ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a replicar.

_-Lo que sea que tenga, Malfoy, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Nuestra relación se limita a maestro / alumna, no lo olvides._ –terminó fríamente. Draco no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo. Normalmente era él el cortante.

_-Oh, parece que Hermione Granger tiene ganas de ser Slytherin –_dijo sarcásticamente -. _¿Cansada de ser una dócil gatita?_

_-No soy una dócil gatita, Malfoy. Y si lo fuera, te aseguro que ni por asomo te arañaba la espalda..._ –le dijo pícara.

_-Eso es porque nunca te has dado la oportunidad... -_atajó él pícaramente.

_-¿Te encantaría, cierto?_ –preguntó Hermione mordazmente.

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que fuera como todas esas risueñas chicas, que se arreglan, que se dejan besar y tocar_ –comenzó a recitar desapasionadamente pero con ligera amargura -, _que se escapan por las noches para tener aventurillas con chicos con los que raramente repetirán noche. ¿Pero sabes que? _–Dijo de pronto con una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa – _Yo no soy así. Y nunca lo voy a ser. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que realmente me gusta ser así. Me encanta que los chicos me vean como competencia que como objeto sexual. Me encanta estar en la mente de los chicos como el enemigo al que combatir que como la fantasía con la que se masturban _–la postura de Hermione era claramente desafiante al ver la mueca de incredulidad en el rostro de Draco -. _Me es más fácil derrotarles, y eso te incluye a ti, cuando sé que me consideran una igual y cuando temen que los supere. Me gusta que me vean a la cara, no a los senos, piernas o trasero_.

-¿_Y si yo te dijera que me encanta imaginarte desnuda en las clases de Snape? _–preguntó Draco con una seguridad que no dejaba sitio a dudas.

_-Diría que te mereces que Harry te haya gritado degenerado en el Gran Comedor_ –devolvió Hermione con los ojos cerrados en claro escepticismo y algo de burla.

Draco se levantó del sofá para ir a tirarse a la alfombra, no sin antes hacer a un lado la multitud de libros que Hermione había desplegado a su alrededor. Se sentó frente a ella viéndola a los ojos y sin decir ni una palabra. Ella no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a dejarse ganar. Y le sostuvo la mirada en el mismo silencio.

_-Eres tan terca que si no tuvieras senos te insultaría._

_-¿Ya lo has hecho que no?-_replicó ella irónica.

_-No te insultaría con palabras en este instante._ –replicó con una sonrisa mezquina.

_-Entonces ¿Con que?_

_-Con esto_ –y sin previo aviso, Draco Malfoy agarró violentamente la barbilla de Hermione, y le plantó un posesivo beso. De esos que es apretar fuertemente tu boca contra la otra, sin darle oportunidad de escaparse, porque la advertencia es un mordisco.

La afiebrada mente de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas interminables. Sabía que estaba mal, que su segundo beso no debería ser para él, su segundo beso sería para el chico que conocería dentro de cinco años, cuando tuviera tiempo luego de la escuela. Pero se sentía taaaaan bien. La ahogaba pero le encantaba, y eso no lo podía permitir, no debería estar tratando torpemente de corresponderle, no debería querer que continuara eternamente.

De un empujón lo apartó de ella. Ante la mirada altiva de él, cogió fuerza y le estampó la mano en la cara. Era la tercera vez que lo golpeaba en los siete años que llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts. Con la respiración agitada y la mano aún alzada, Hermione fijó sus ojos castaños en la enrojecida mejilla de Draco para esperar la reacción del chico.

Lo que vio no le gustó para nada. La primera reacción del chico fue de estupefacción. Nadie antes le había rechazado. Siempre había sido un príncipe mimado que conseguía todo lo que siempre quería. Pero no esta vez. Eso lo enfureció. Una mueca maligna empezó a deformarle el rostro.

Por dentro, ella estaba empezando a plantearse que tan lejos había subestimado la paciencia del chico para con ella. Casi se atrevió a pedirle disculpas. Casi. Pero como toda buena obstinada, prefirió permanecer con el mentón en alto a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar. Fue un duelo de miradas del cual ambos rehusaban salir vencidos.

_-¿Te piensas quedar ahí?_ –siseó Draco luego de que él lentamente se irguió pero sin perder el contacto visual con Hermione.

_-Puedo quedarme donde quiera ¿no?_ –arguyó ella desafiante. Draco sonrió arrogantemente de lado. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía admitir que su mundo la había colocado en una posición inferior con respecto a él? Pensó.

_-Desde luego, estás en el suelo, que es tu lugar original, asquerosa sangre sucia._

_-¿Con que volvemos a los motes eh?_ –replicó ella irónica –Y_ yo que pensaba que el buen huroncito saltarín había aprendido que las personas no siempre responden al modo en que se les llama._

_-La diferencia es que yo sí se nombrar correctamente a las personas. Por eso yo sí obtengo lo que quiero y tu no_ –le respondió con una voz glacial.

Era cierto. Por ejemplo, si Draco Malfoy hubiese creado la P.E.D.D.O., seguramente en este momento tendía un buen número de afiliados y un proyecto de ley esperando en el escritorio del Ministro. Pero gente como ellos, pensó Hermione, no utilizaban su influencia o poder en ayudar a otros, sino para afianzar aún más su posición de ventaja. Y eso le repugnó. Le repugnó que hacía unos días podía haberse imaginado como aliada de Malfoy, cuando en ese instante lo que le pasaba por la mente era la certeza de que de un modo u otro, él la estaba utilizando para sus propios fines.

_-Eres una criatura repugnante y despreciable Malfoy_ –le dijo tratando de destilar el mismo veneno que él –_y créeme que no me va a doler el día en que alguien más, aparte de mí, rompa tu nariz, que por cierto, cariño _–mueca sarcástica-, _está medio desviada._

Ambos se vieron deseando no estar en el colegio sino en campo abierto para poder batirse en duelo. Una idea no tan mala después de todo, consideró Draco.

-_Bien, sangre sucia, si tantas ganas tienes de nuevo de pelear conmigo, así será. Dentro de tres días, a media noche, en el claro a 3 metros del sauce boxeador. A ver si como retas, peleas._

_-Sin trampas, Malfoy querido_ –le advirtió ella.

_-Sin trampas, sangre sucia_ –regresó él.

* * *

**_Jojojojojojo!!!! pelea, pelea!!!_**

**_Lo siento, no puedo evitar hacerlos pelearse, pero al menos, tenemos la ventaja de que ya se probaron mutuamente XD... que no niegue que le gustó XP_**

**_Bien, si continúo así de inspirada puede que tengan noticias mías próximamente, y a como se ve que va a estar el final de la saga escrita por JK, esto anda tomando el camino de un universo alterno XP...Mio!!! mí universo!!!!_**

**_sé que no tengo derecho, pero...(carita conmovedora XP) reviews??_**

****

**_Raven ♪_**


End file.
